La Chica De Las Pociones
by Sue Donily
Summary: Ella había planeado un futuro con tanto cuidado y tan meticulosamente: una vida independiente y productiva. Sin espacios para emociones que no pudiera controlar, pero entonces Viktor Krum surgió en su vida y ese plano bien montado, se derrumbo como un frágil castillo de naipes. Era tan absurdo, no lo conocía pero tenía la horrible certeza de que nunca conseguiría negarle nada
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí yo de nuevo con otra traducción, como han de saber la historia no es mía esta se llama originalmente _''Garota das pociones'_ ' la autora original se llama: **theycallmehell** todos los derechos son total y unicamente de ella

 **Advertencias:**

 ***los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador**

 ***Mundo Mágico AU**

Sin más nada que decir, disfruten la historia. Que esta burde buena

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione Granger se sentía con más de sus veinte años encima, cuando llego a la zona de aparcamiento, como tantos otros, ese día fue largo e infructuoso. Ella se estaba empezando a desanimar

¿De que servía que le adelantaran el diploma de pociones y los cursos especializados que había hecho al salir de Hogawrts?

Nadie aparte de ella misma, creía en su capacidad, durante todo el día se la había pasado observando utensilios. Nadie fue capaz de confiarle alguna tarea de mayor responsabilidad

Pero no podía quejarse de que no lo había advertido, concluyo con una mueca amarga. Aun recordaba el asombro de sus compañeros de clases cuando deicidio especializarse en pociones curativas y, que al terminar pretendía trabajar en St Mungos, en aquel momento todos se rieron de su ingenuidad

 _-¡¿Una mujer como responsable de pociones en St Mugos?!-se sorprendió uno de sus colegas griegos-no lo vas a conseguir Hermione ese un mundo dominado por hombres, siempre lo ha sido siempre lo será ¿porque no intentas en otro campo?-_

Las palabras de aquel colega solo lograron dejarla aun mas determinada

¿Un mundo de hombres?

Pues ella lograría romper aquel monopolio, aquel día la castaña de rizos rebeldes concluyo que amaba los calderos humeantes, que admiraba la estructura y los movimientos elegantes de estos. Ese día decidió que ella quería contribuir a que estos continuaran siendo increíbles y capaces de seguir haciendo maravillas

Solo Harry creyó en Hermione, Harry Potter había confiado en ella y le indico un empleo dentro de las dependencias a su alrededor, cuando nadie más parecía dispuesto a eso. Anteriormente el hombre trabajaba como Auror en el Ministerio de Magia desde hacia varios años, y antes de entregarse a los peligros del servicio, quería trasmitirle a alguien los conocimientos de la vida que había adquirido en ese periodo. Para el no hacia ninguna diferencia si su empleado era una mujer, todo lo que el exigía era estricta competencia y responsabilidad

Y ella era competente y responsable, pensó Hermione con seguridad. Hasta el más escéptico de sus profesores Severus Snape, admitió que ella tenía un talento especial para lidiar con calderos.

Hermione no sentía miedo de ellos, ni siquiera temía a la complejidad detrás de estos. Sus diagnósticos eran precisos y, ella había aprendido a controlar sus emociones ante el sufrimiento de un ser herido que necesitaba una poción curativa

Nunca permitía que su sensibilidad interfiriera en su trabajo, pero a pesar de todas sus cualidades profesionales. Nadie le daba la oportunidad de probar de que era capaz ¿Era demasiado pedir al menos una sola oportunidad?

Por el camino que iba parecía que si, cuando Harry se alej dos meses atrás y le confió el puesto, aquel comienzo parecía prometedor para Hermione. Ella esperaba que al sustituir al antiguo funcionario automáticamente heredaría la clientela del viejo maestro de pociones del Ministerio, que prepararía todas las pociones que fueran necesarias para usarse en los procedimientos de los otros cargos. Pero su optimismo no había durado mucho tiempo; bastaron unos días para percatarse que los clientes, incluso los más antiguos, no estaban dispuestos a entregarle sus necesidades a una mujer

Deprimida por estos pensamientos, la castaña estaba a punto de meter la llave en la cerradura de su auto.-De hecho ya iba partir-cuando un ruido de voces alteradas llego hasta sus oídos, parecía venir de una de las salas de su derecha. Se quedo inmóvil atenta, buscando percibir si algo anormal estaba sucediendo. Con tantos brujos que aparecían allí en la sede del Ministerio de Magia en Londres, la agitación y el ruido eran ya casi una rutina. Muchas veces no pasaba de unas manifestaciones entusiásticas de las personas que frecuentaban el lugar ante el desempeño perfecto del algún servicio o causa

Pero el sexto sentido de Hermione pareció avisarle que esa vez, el caso era otro. Ella se alejo de donde estaba y fue hacia una de las salas, a cada paso que daba sentía como si algo muy grave estuviera sucediendo. Podía identificar claramente el ruido de unos golpes contra las paredes, los sonidos de rabia y pánico se mezclaban demostrando la gravedad de la situación. Alguien corría peligro ¡Un gran peligro!

Un grupo de personas se aglomeraban en la entrada de la sala y por las expresiones de estas, Hermione advirtió que el caso era supremamente más grave de lo que había pensado. Allí estaban todos los que trabajaban en el Ministerio; Aurores, Ministros, entre otros y si ellos se peleaban por entrar. Solo Merlín podía saber lo que estaba ocurriendo allá dentro

Apenas se había acercado a la puerta, cuando esta se abrió con violencia, un hombre practicante voló hacia afuera. Cayendo al suelo, su rostro estaba pálido y contraído de dolor, gimiendo se arqueo sobre una de sus piernas que sangraba

-Quédese acostado-ordeno la castaña, bajando para examinar la lesión-yo voy...-

-No...Estoy bien...-murmuro el jadeante con un brillo de terror en los ojos—-alguien...necesita ayudarlo... el...esta loco...lo va matar-

Hermione siguió la dirección de su mirada y palideció, podía ver el interior de la habitación ahora. Había otro hombre dentro del espacio, intentaba inútilmente de agarrar lo arneses del hipogrifo que yacía allí, al mismo tiempo que procuraba desviarse de los cascos y garras que se erguían amenazadores

En los instantes siguientes, petrificada por el horror, los almendrados ojos vieron al animal empinarse otra vez y arrojarse hasta la pared con tanta violencia que pedazos de escombros calleron estrellándose contra el piso

Ella sabía que no debía perder ni un solo segundo, se dio cuenta que no debía esperar ayuda de ninguno de aquellos hombres. Todos ahora parecían estar paralizados de miedo, le tocaba a ella tomar una aptitud y rápido, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

Tomo el llavero del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo entrego a un muchacho-Soy Hermione Granger, maestro de pociones. Mi oficina esta al final de este pasillo a la derecha, trae el maletín que está dentro de ella ¡Date prisa! y que alguien traiga ayuda para este hombre.-

Antes de terminar de hablar, ya estaba de pie y se abrió camino entre las personas, que a una distancia segura observaban el interior de la oficina. La mirada experimentada de ella se poso en el hipogrifo enfurecido. Por más que hubiera optado por pociones, había adquirido gran pasión por el área de criaturas mágicas, cuando Hagrid se convirtió en profesor de aquella materia en su época de Hogwarts. Trato de refrescar la mente sobre las tantas lecciones que había tenido de ese animal en particular.

¿Cuál sería el mal que padecía aquel hermoso e imponerte hipogrifo?

El hombre noto su presencia, y desde la esquina donde estaba confinado, le hizo un gesto desesperado con la mano

-¡Salga de aquí!-grito sin desviar la mirada de las patas que se erguían por encima de su cabeza-¡Esta usted loca! ¡Se va lastimar!-

Hermione intento no replicar, no había tiempo para discusiones, con cautela dio unos pasos buscando una posición donde pudiera observar mejor al animal

El hipogrifo estaba sobre sus cuatro patas con la cabeza baja, era como si estuviera reuniendo fuerzas para una nueva embestidura. La castaña, no noto nada más grave que unas simples excoriaciones por el cuerpo y una lesión un poco más profunda en la cabeza, pero tenía la suficiente experiencia para saber que ese animal estaba en pánico

Los hipogrifos eran animales que predicaban su dignidad y, ahí estaba uno obviamente ofendido

¿Qué había ocurrido con él?

Tal vez una lesión en la espina o un tumor en el cerebro, no podía arriesgarse a dar diagnostico antes de un examen detallado. Pero _¿Donde estaba ese muchacho con su indumentaria?_ necesitaba tomar una poción tranquilizante de la maleta, sino calmaba a ese animal inmediatamente. Seguramente ese hombre corría el riesgo de ser herido de gravedad

-¡La maleta esta aquí!-grito una voz desde el interior _¡Gracias a Merlín!_ pensó Hermione, dio unos pasos atrás lentamente y salió de la sala. Con movimientos rápidos y precisos abrió la maleta y preparo una inyección tranquilizante, ya estaba en la puerta con la jeringa lista en una de las manos. Cuando alguien la agarro del brazo

-Yo me haré cargo de este caso-hablo un hombre

El Doctor Desmond: el era uno de los responsables del cuidado de criaturas mágicas, residentes por cualquier caso que pasara dentro de las dependencias del Ministerio. Debía andar por los cincuenta años, sus cabellos tenían una tonalidad plateada y sus ojos azules poseían una expresión fría y arrogante, tal como un Malfoy

A Hermione no le agradaba y varias veces había cuestionado sus métodos, aunque el Doctor Desmond era un profesional muy reconocido, el ya había entrado en fricción varias veces en el pasado con ella y, en más de una oportunidad había dejado claro que no aprobaba a las mujeres en sus profesión. Principalmente aquellas que se aventuraban a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, lugar que el consideran su territorio, aunque sus áreas fueran diferentes

Desmond no le dio tiempo para reaccionar, con sus dedos golpeo suavemente en el brazo a su asistente, un hombre corpulento y desgarbado llamado Roger

-Succinylcholine-pidió y el asistente fue a la oficina del veterinario a preparar la inyección en la dosis que él había indicado.

Hermione apenas podía creer lo que había oído. Conocía los métodos drásticos del otro, pero ahora él estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Sabía lo que planeaba Desmond, e iba intentar impedirlo a toda costa.

-¡Usted no puede hacer eso! -protestó. -Todavía no sabemos cuál es el problema de ese animal.-

La mirada fría y arrogante de Desmond se fijó en ella durante un largo momento. Las personas alrededor observaban atentas, conscientes de la tensión entre los dos. Con certeza, todos reprobaban a aquella principiante que tenía la osadía de contradecir a uno de los veterinarios más experimentados del Ministerio.

Pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar. Miró hacia el interior de la habitación y se fijo en que el animal ya no parecía tan enfurecido. El hombre había conseguido un lazo y el hipogrifo caminaba en círculos agitado intentando, inútilmente liberarse. Si ella consiguiera aprovechar ese momento de relativa calma y aplicar la inyección tranquilizadora, podría llegar a un diagnóstico y tal vez hubiera una oportunidad de salvarlo.

Pero si Desmond usaba la Succinylcholine asociada a una dosis letal de pentobarbital de sodio, como ella suponía que él quería hacer, cualquier diagnóstico sería inútil; el animal estaría muerto en cuestión de segundos.

-No recuerdo haber pedido su opinión... Señorita-dijo Desmond con frialdad. Utilizaba ese término simplemente para recordarle, que ella era un maestro de pociones y debía mantenerse lejos.

Hermione se estremeció ante esas palabras. Pero aún así, ella no retrocedió.

-Sucede que creo que el hipogrifo merece una...-

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase. El animal rugió a su modo y levantándose sobre las patas traseras, sacudió sus alas arrancando la cuerda de las manos del hombre. Libre parecía más enfurecido que nunca, y el hombre apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar hacia el lado. Mientras que el hipogrifo chocaba con violencia otra vez contra la pared. Esta vez la estructura no resistió, y el animal cayó casi enterrado por una avalancha de tejas, ladrillos y ripios. Incapaz de levantarse, se contorsionó desesperadamente, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro. La castaña no dudó un segundo. Con la jeringa en la mano corrió hacia adentro y se acercó al hombre que estaba caído, afortunadamente, no había sido golpeado por los restos.

-¿Está herido? -preguntó ansiosa.

Él estaba jadeante y, un tanto aturdido también pero logró responder que no. Hermione se volvió hacia el hipogrifo, pero se quedo horrorizada con lo que vio: Desmond ya estaba bajado al lado de él sosteniendo una jeringa, al lado veterinario, Roger esperaba por el momento de entregarle la otra.

Ignorando a la mujer, Desmond consultó al hombre con la mirada, y éste sacudió la cabeza, dando al apócrifo veterinario libertad para hacer lo que creía mejor.

-¡No! -gritó Hermione con vehemencia cuando el _"Veterinario_ " se inclinó sobre el hipogrifo.

Pero era demasiado tarde. El animal todavía alcanzó agitar la cabeza y las patas delanteras una vez más, pero luego la Succinylcholine comenzó a actuar. Dejandole los músculos paralizados, Roger extendió la otra jeringa y Desmond inyectó la dosis mortal de pentobarbital de sodio.

En pocos segundos estaba todo terminado. Los acaramelados ojos en aquel momento llenos de lágrimas, vieron al hipogrifo estrellarse en agonía contra el suelo, para luego quedarse inmóvil en medio de la sala. Estaba muerto.

Desmond se levantó con una sonrisa satisfecha. Pasó por Hermione como si no estuviera allí y apoyó la mano en el hombro del hombre que de pie, miraba al animal con una expresión indescriptible.

-Lo siento, Señor Krum. - dijo Desmond con aquel tono meloso que reservaba para los clientes. -No había nada más que hacer.-

¿Entonces ése era Viktor Krum?

Hermione ya había oído hablar de él, el mayor buscador de Quiddicth de las últimas doce décadas. Y el hipogrifo sacrificado debía ser el animal que él búlgaro había escogido como compañero. Seguramente era aquel sobre el que todos los periódicos comentaban desde hace algún tiempo, un soberbio animal al inicio de su vida.

Hermione sintió la sangre en las sienes.

¿Cómo Viktor Krum permitía que Martin Desmond sacrificara a su hipogrifo?

Si hubieran aplicado la inyección de tranquilizante, podría haber hecho un examen detallado, y determinado cual era el mal de aquel animal. Pero ¿de qué valía estar pensando en eso ahora?

-Ya losé -murmuro Krum en voz baja.

La castaña se mordió el labio, tratando de controlar la rabia. Si ella abriera la boca, no sería capaz de contener un torrente de acusaciones contra el _''Veterinario''_. Pero, por más que discrepara de sus métodos, sabía que no podía contrariar la ética cuestionando en público el parecer de otro profesional. Tendría que esperar por un momento en que estuvieran a solas.

Pero lo que la dejaba aun más irritada todavía, era la certeza de que no diría nada bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y la ética no era el principal motivo que la hacía callar. Desmond tenía el poder para destruir la carrera de la castaña sin el menor esfuerzo. Era muy conocido y respetado entre los brujos; bastaría una sola palabra del _"Veterinario"_ para que ella perdiera a los pocos clientes que había logrado en el ramo de pociones. Impotente, la castaña les dio la espalda a los dos hombres y se alejó de la habitación sin decir nada. Se avergonzaba de su silencio. ¿No era una forma de ser connivente?

Ahora que todo había terminado, la gente empezaba a dispersarse. Otros animales necesitaban ser alimentados y tratados a pesar de la tragedia que acababa de ocurrir. Hermione sabía que, aunque todos habían lamentado sinceramente la muerte de un animal tan hermoso, en el íntimo estaban felices de que no sucediera con los que eran responsables.

Granger no los censuraba; probablemente ella sentiría lo mismo en su lugar.

Pero para ella no era tan fácil olvidar todo y volver a la rutina del trabajo. No era la primera vez que asistió a un hipogrifo ser sacrificado; ella misma ya estaba obligada a hacer esto algunas veces. Pero aquella era una actitud extrema, a la que un profesional consciente sólo recurría en último caso. Pero Martin Desmond era obvio no compartía esa opinión.

 **.**

 **.**

Colocó su maletín dentro del automóvil y cerró la puerta con rabia. Sólo entonces reparó en el reflejo de un hombre en el cristal y, volviéndose se puso de cara con Viktor Krum. Durante la confusión en la sala, no había reparado cómo era alto al lado de ella. Más o menos un metro noventa con certeza, hombros anchos y un tórax de atleta. El pelo era negro y brillante, peinado con una displicencia que contribuía a hacerle el rostro aún más atractivo. Un mechón estaba caído sobre la frente y la joven mujer tuvo un deseo casi irrefrenable de volver a colocarlo en su lugar. Como para controlar el impulso, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-Siento mucho lo de su hipogrifo. Señor Krum. - dijo.

-Yo también.-Su voz poseía un timbre rutilante y envolvente. -Yo tenía muchos planes para él, pero ahora...-

La voz falló, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que hacía un gran esfuerzo para controlarse.

Las manos de él eran fuertes, de dedos anchos que temblaban de una forma casi imperceptible. Ella lo observaba en silencio, tenía ojos negros y penetrantes; las cejas eran oscuras. Bien diseñadas y estas contribuían a darle un aire ligeramente arrogante. Su rostro poseía rasgos fuertes, bastante masculinos. No había duda de que Viktor Krum era un hombre muy, no, demasiado atractivo.

Ahora era él quien la observaba, como si también la hubiera notado por primera vez. Hermione sintió la cara arder bajo la intensidad de aquella mirada. Con un gesto nervioso, pasó la mano por sus cabellos y los arrojó hacia atrás. Íntimamente, deseó haber seguido la sugerencia de su amiga Ginny.

¿Cuántas veces ella le aconsejó que se los cortara?

Hermione jamás había tenido el coraje de permitir que una peluquera pasara la tijera en aquellos cabellos castaños que; caían rizados y abundantes hasta la altura de su cintura. Era la única concesión que hacía a la feminidad en aquel mundo dominado por los hombres.

-Quiero agradecer su intento de ayudarme, -dijo Krum -usted fue muy valiente y loca también... -añadió, sonriendo. - Fue una suerte Martin estuviera pasando por allí. -habló, apuntando con la cabeza hacia la sala.

Los ojos caramelos de la castaña se entornaron, y toda la revuelta que sintió previamente volvió con la misma intensidad de antes.

-¿Suerte? Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con su punto de vista-replicó sin reflexionar.

Krum la miró, sorprendido.

-¿Como así? ¿A dónde quiere llegar?-

Ahora tendría que explicar sus palabras.

¡La ética que se fuera para el infierno!

Iba a dejar Viktor Krum bien consciente de que el sacrificio del hipogrifo, fue una actitud precipitada y quizá innecesaria.

-Lo que quiero decir es que había otras alternativas, no era necesario matar al animal. -afirmó en un tono desafiante.

Los ojos de Viktor se estrecharon.

-Supongo que usted tiene algún conocimiento del tema para hablar con tanta convicción-

-Sucede, Señor. Krum -asintió Hermione triunfante. -Que yo soy maestro de pociones, pero tuve mucha experiencia con trato de criaturas mágicas en Hogwarts. A propósito soy Hermione Granger-

Se quedó satisfecha y al mismo tiempo irritada con la expresión de espanto de él.

¿Por qué las personas, hombres principalmente, partían siempre del supuesto patrón de que la mujer era la enfermera y no el médico, la secretaria y no el jefe?

-¿Granger? - repetía, como si no pudiera creerlo. -Entonces usted es la...-

-La responsable de las pociones de uso en el Ministerio de Londres, con un vasto histórico en Hogwarts impecable. -completó sarcástica.

-Entonces, ¿por qué usted no hizo algo?-preguntó él.

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de quedar boquiabierta. Antes de que pudiera coordinar las ideas y responder, él continuó, enojado con su acento marcando violentamente cada una de sus palabras:

-¿Quierre decirr que había otrass alterrnativass? ¿Y porrqué ussted no ssugirrió una? ¿Porrqué dejó que Marrtin matarra mi hipogrrifo?-

-Yo no dejé nada. Martin no permitió que yo interfiriera -se defendió.- ¿Y por qué usted, que era el dueño del animal. No hizo ninguna objeción?-

-¿Perro cómo podía adivinarr? Soy un laico en el asunto, ¿Recuerrda? y yo no sabía que usted fuera alguien tan capacitado en el área. Pensé que era una...una...-

-¿Una qué?-

-Bueno, yo... ¡Diablos! ¡Sé lo que pensé! Usted no parece una experta en pociones. Es demasiado bonita.-

Hermione estaba muy irritada para envanecerse con el elogio, los hombres eran todos iguales. Para ellos, una mujer no podía ser bonita e inteligente al mismo tiempo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había necesitado probar que era tan competente, como cualquier profesional con gran dentadura y anteojos.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza -comentó ella con amargura.

-Sólo quise decir que...-

-Sé muy bien lo que has querido decir, pero ¿de qué sirve todo esto ahora? El hipogrifo ya está muerto.-

Se frustraron con igual furia, conscientes de que si uno de ellos hubiera actuado de forma diferente ese hermoso pura-sangre todavía estaría vivo.

Hermione no quería prolongar la discusión. No iba a dejar que la rabia la llevara demasiado lejos, además estaba un poco avergonzada por haber perdido el control. Le dio la espalda a Krum y se subió a su auto sacando las llaves y cuando la toco con los dedos para girarla, por alguna razón absurda, sintió que ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Justamente ella, que difícilmente lloraba, mucho menos en el trabajo. Se colocó las gafas oscuras y se transportó sin mirar hacia atrás. Sabía que el búlgaro debía estar parado en el mismo lugar, mirándola a desaparecer. Ahora bien, que él se fuera al diablo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez y un hipo le escapó de los labios.

Había un parque no muy lejos de allí, donde la castaña solía refugiarse cuando se sentía deprimida. A esa hora, el lugar estaría prácticamente desierto, y ella tendría tranquilidad para poner las ideas en orden.

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba allí y caminó entre los árboles hasta llegar a los márgenes de un pequeño lago. Se sentó en la hierba y se apoyó contra el tronco de un viejo roble. Nuevamente las lágrimas se deslizaron por su cara, pero esta vez a ella no le importó.

¡Hacia tiempo no se permitía llorar de esa forma!

Estaba harta, nunca se sintió tan cansada y desanimada antes, pensó con amargura en que aquellos dos meses de luchas infructuosas para formarse en la profesión que había escogido, estaba logrando minar día a día la confianza en sí misma. Pero el sacrificio innecesario de aquel hermoso animal fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Ella sabía muy bien que pudo haber hecho algo por él, pero el prejuicio de las personas, su reticencia a confiar en una principiante le impidió actuar.

Pero quizás, todos estuvieran en lo cierto y, ella equivocada. Tal vez fuera mejor desistir de las pociones en el Ministerio e intentar la suerte en otro sitio. Ya había conseguido algunos clientes fuera de aquel lugar. Podía concentrarse en ellos e intentar formar su reputación como experta en pociones o catedrática.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí, después de todo?

Tal vez, sólo estaba golpeando la cabeza contra un muro infranqueable. Aunque insistió durante años, las puertas nunca se abrirían para ella. Tal vez esta era la hora de desistir.

Tal vez, tal vez, tal vez... ella simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

Un ruido de pasos le llamó su atención y, girando la cabeza, Hermione tuvo la desagradable sorpresa de ver a Viktor Krum caminando en su dirección. De repente, consciente de las lágrimas en su cara, la joven se apresuró a enjugarlas con las manos, pero no tan rápido que búlgaro no las notara.

-Siento la intromisión, pero yo quería hablar usted. Es decir, si está dispuesta a escucharme...-

La castaña no quería hablar con él. Ya había hecho el papel de tonta lo suficiente por un día.

Además, estaba constreñida porque él la había sorprendido llorando. Se levantó y dio algunos pasos hacia el lago, tratando de recuperar el control de sus emociones.

-¿Qué es lo qué quiere? -preguntó cuando sintió que la voz sonaba tranquila y segura.

-Quiero pedir disculpas-explicó el azabache, acercándose.

-¿Disculpas?-estaba sorprendida por esa actitud.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de la forma en que la censuré. Lo que sucedió no fue su culpa -admitió con sinceridad.- Pero de repente, me di cuenta que todo aquello fue una insensatez, el sacrificio innecesario de un hermoso animal...-

-Ya losé -conjetó Hermione. -Sentí lo mismo.-

\- ¿Puede perdonarme, Señorita. Granger?-preguntó, extendiéndole la mano. Sonreía, pero en su mirada todavía había un rasgo de melancolía.

Durante una fracción de segundo, Granger dudó en apretar aquella mano. Pero finalmente extendió la suya, y un inexplicable escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo por aquel contacto. Al encontrar los ojos oscuros y profundos de él, se sorprendió diciendo:

-Puede llamarme Hermione.-

-Si tú prometes llamarme Viktor -afirmó, soltando la mano de ella con alguna reticencia. -Pero me gustaría que te quitaras esas gafas. Quiero ver en tus ojos, si me perdonaste de verdad.-

Las manos de Hermione se levantaron lentamente, y ella atendió su petición, colocando las gafas en la parte superior de la cabeza.

-¡Tus ojos son increíbles!- dijo Viktor, sonriente. -¡Tan acaramelados y expresivos!-Rio con jovialidad tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. -Asi nunca podrás jugar al póker-

-¿No...? ¿Porque?-

-Porque tus ojos revelan exactamente lo que estás pensando.-

 _"Espero que no",_ pensó Hermione. Un segundo antes, por primera vez en su vida ella estaba imaginando cómo sería estar en la cama con un hombre y que fuera con el precisamente solo la hacía sentir... ¿Extraña? se preguntaba cómo era que ella podía estar imaginando algo tan indecente como aquello, encima de vergonzoso porque lo hacía con un hombre del cual solo sabia su nombre

Siempre había sido muy cautelosa en asuntos personales. Había decidido no permitir que su vida profesional y afectiva se mezclase. Además tanto en el Ministerio, como en cualquier otro lugar los chismes se extendían rápidamente como fuego en leña seca. Y ella no quería verse envuelta en especulaciones sobre su vida amorosa. Una reputación de mujer fácil sólo conseguiría aportarle más problemas todavía

Pero había algo en Viktor Krum que la atraía más de lo que quisiera admitir

¿Qué lo hacía tan fascinante? ¿Tan peligrosamente irresistible?

Era la primera vez Hermione que sentía aquella llama de deseo arder dentro de sí.

-¿Quieres una prueba?-insistió el hombre ojos negros. -Sé exactamente lo que estás pensando ahora-

\- ¿Estás seguro? -Aunque su cara estaba caliente, la castaña estaba decidida a llevar ese juego adelante-¿Que es lo qué estoy pensando?

-Te estás preguntando si voy a invitarte a cenar-

-¡No me digas! -exclamó divirtiéndose con la broma.

\- ¡Es en serio! Y esperas que sea esta noche.-

-¿Verdad?-

-Eres una mujer de suerte -continuó Viktor.-Consigues todo lo que quieres-

Sonrió, dejando a la vista los dientes blancos y regulares que contrastaban con sus perfectos ojos negros. Fascinada, Hermione constató que era una hermosa sonrisa. Más aún, porque él poseía aquella boca tan sensual: labios bien proporcionados, el inferior un poco más lleno. Imaginó lo que sentiría si lo besaba, de nuevo un calor le subió a las mejillas. Y se dio una cachetada mental por ese tipo de pensamientos tan ignominiosos

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?-

La castaña estaba tentada a aceptar, parecía hipnotizada por aquellos ojos que poseían una tonalidad tan peculiar, pero se esforzó para desviar a los suyos. No podía salir con clientes, ni siquiera un cliente potencial. No sería prudente, su vida ya estaba bastante complicada, y ella no quería empeorar las cosas.

-Desgraciadamente, no puedo...-

-Paso por ti a las ocho -habló e inclinándose la besó de levemente en la esquina de boca.

-Un momento, yo...-

Pero el azabache ya se alejaba, caminando en la dirección opuesta.

-Te veo a las ocho - gritó, antes de desaparecer. Su ausencia sofocó las protestas de Hermione. Se llevó la mano a los labios, todavía podía sentir en la esquina de su boca el calor del beso del búlgaro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas Finales:**

Y entonces, ¿qué les pareció? recuerden que la historia le pertenece a: **theycallmehell**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí yo de nuevo con otro capítulo, como han de saber la historia no es mía esta se llama originalmente _''Garota das pociones'_ ' la autora original se llama: **theycallmehell** todos los derechos son total y únicamente de ella

 **Advertencias:**

 ***los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador**

 ***Mundo Mágico AU**

Sin más nada que decir, disfruten el capitulo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya había oscurecido cuando Hermione regresó a casa, un caso le había tomado más tiempo de lo que había previsto. Sólo cuando la poción estuvo hecha por completó, ella salió para atender al otro llamado, que era algo mucho más simple. Un antiinflamatorio y una pomada lograron resolver el problema, sin mayores usos de pociones.

Ahora podía pensar en aquella cena con Viktor Krum.

Una docena de veces había tenido el impulso de llamarle para cancelar aquel compromiso, pero en cada una de ellas, su mente rápidamente había ordenado una excusa para desistir: no tenía su número, no sabía la dirección, quizá no estaba en casa.

Ahora era tarde.

Tarde, si demasiado tarde, constató al consultar su reloj de pulsera. ¡Siete y media! Él llegaría a cualquier minuto y ella todavía necesitaba bañarse y vestirse.

Corrió al baño desabotonándose la ropa por el camino, tomó un baño en tiempo récord y mientras se enjuagaba. Contemplaba desanimada su reflejo en el espejo.

¿Qué haría con esos cabellos mojados?

No tendría tiempo de secárselos antes de que viniera Viktor, pero tampoco podía aparecer de esa manera delante de él.

De repente, otro pensamiento la dejó en pánico: ¿Qué vestiría? No tenía ni idea de a dónde él quería llevarla. En realidad ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de decir si aceptaba o no la invitación, se acordó un poco indignada. Y ahora ella no sabía si debía usar una ropa informal o no, pero con certeza, un hombre como Viktor Krum frecuentaba lugares exquisitos.

Por otro lado, sería embarazoso si ella se vistiera de una forma sofisticada y el llegara en jeans. ¡Cirse ¿Por qué no cancelaba aquella cena?! ¡Si al menos surgiera un imprevisto y el no apareciera!

El toque de la campana sepultó aquella esperanza. ¿Ya había llegado la hora? Pero Viktor había dicho a las ocho.

¡No podía ser él!

Abrió la puerta del armario, pero la cerró. No podía dejarlo esperando en el exterior mientras ella se arreglaba. Suspiró, resignada tomo una bata morada con lunares amarillos y, enrolló los cabellos mojados en una toalla azul.

Soplando aire por la boca, Hermione miro como los labios de Krum se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando ella abrió la puerta.

-¿Es esta la tendencia de la moda a la próxima estación?-Era evidente que estaba divirtiéndose. - Porque si es así tiene mi aprobación.-

-Yo... acabo de llegar - tartamudeo la castaña. ¡Merlín que situación más embarazosa! y, sin reflexionar, añadió: -tú sabes, algunas personas necesitan trabajar para vivir. -Sabía que él venía de una familia tradicional y multimillonaria de Bulgaria, y que el Quidditch era sólo un hobby para Viktor. _Un hobby muy caro_ , pensó recordando que él mantenía viajes constantes por el mundo jugando con su equipo.

Pero él no se enfadó con la indirecta, por lo contrario. Sonriendo otra vez, preguntó:

\- ¿Podemos entrar? ¿O prefieres cenar aquí en el pórtico?-

-¿Podemos...? - Pregunto extrañada de que el hablara en plural, automáticamente se llevó las manos a la toalla enrollada en forma de turbante en la cabeza.

Imperturbable ante la expresión horrorizada de Granger, el búlgaro dio un paso atrás y, a una señal de la varita de él dos elfos uniformados se acercaron. El primero empujaba una mesa redonda sobre ruedas, con todos los utensilios para una cena para dos: toallas de lino, vasos de cristal, porcelana china, cubiertos y candelabros de plata.

-¿Dónde debo colocar esto, señorita?-

Incapaz de articular las palabras, Hermione simplemente apuntó a la sala de estar. Después del primer elfo, surgió un segundo empujando un carro donde se veían tres traviesas de plata tapadas. Al paso de este, un aroma delicioso se extendió por el aire agudizando el apetito de la castaña. Ella se volvió hacia Viktor, que de brazos cruzados la observaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Él la sujetó suavemente por el brazo y la condujo gentilmente a la sala.

\- Pero que...-

-Me imaginé que estarías demasiado cansada para salir y me pareció que lo mejor era cenar en casa, espero que no estés decepcionada.-

Hermione miró a los dos camareros, ocupados en dar los últimos retoques en el arreglo de la mesa. _Increíble, fantástico, insólito_ ella no sabía qué adjetivo sería más apropiado para describir lo que estaba pasando. En un pase de magia, su sala de estar se había transformado en un fragmento de algún restaurante de lujo.

-¿Decepcionada? -Miró al azabache y sonrió-debes estar jugando.-

-Me imaginé que te gustaría.-Se volvió a los elfos, que perfilados al lado de la mesa aguardaban instrucciones.-Ustedes se pueden ir, nosotros nos serviremos solos-

-Como quiera Señor.-

Cuando los elfos salieron, Viktor sacó una silla para ella. Todavía aturdida por la sorpresa, Hermione se sentó y aguardó mientras el abría la botella de champán. Cuando el corcho saltó, los dos se rieron. El búlgaro llenó una copa que le ofreció.

Sólo entonces la castaña se acordó de su apariencia. Miró a Viktor, tan elegante con aquel saco de traje negro dejando ver una camisa vinotinto junto a una corbata oscura, y ahí fue que se percato que ella era la única nota chirriante en el ambiente. Era como estar cenando vestida con harapos en el Maxim's.

-Me parece que lo mejor es que vaya vestir algo más adecuado- murmuró, levantándose.

Viktor tomó un trago de champán sin quitar los ojos de ella. Hermione se ruborizo, como si él pudiera adivinar que ella no usaba nada por debajo de la bata.

-¿Para qué? a mi me parece que estas hermosa así-

-¿Con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza y sin maquillaje?-

Él sonrió a causa del espanto de Hermione.

-Tú eres una de las pocas mujeres que conozco que no necesitan artificios para estar más dotada de hermosura.-

Ella casi se sonrojo al oír el elogio y, murmurando cualquier cosa salió de la sala.

Abrió el armario y sacó un vestido negro ajustado que se moldeaba bastante a su cuerpo, este era de tirantes gruesos en un escote cuadrado que dejaba a la vista su clavícula, su perfecto cuello y los brazos bien torneados, pero

¿Qué haría con los cabellos?

La única alternativa sería recogerlo con una cola, pero para no quedarse con un aire muy austero tiró algunas hebras sueltas. Se maquillo suavemente los ojos con sombra marrón y sobre los labios solamente agrego un poco de labial rosado, Al final uso un poco de perfume y estuvo lista.

Antes de salir de la habitación se miró en el espejo y sonrió ¡Todo parecía tan irreal! Viktor Krum estaba en su casa, llenándola de atenciones, tratándola como a una reina. Entonces era así que la crema innata de la sociedad bruja vivía; con comida preparada por un chef, elfos surgiendo y desapareciendo a un simple chasquear de dedos...

-Tu si sabes cómo tratar a una mujer- comentó al entrar en la sala.-Estoy impresionada.-

Viktor sacó la silla para que ella se sentase y después ocupó el lugar frente a ella. Las llamas de los candeleros temblaban, resaltando los rasgos fuertes de su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos negros se vieran más profundos de lo común

-No lo hice para impresionarte, fue la forma un tanto torpe que encontré para demostrar que me gusta tu compañía.-

-¿Qué? –Pregunto un tanto incrédula, de verdad le parecía mentira que a un hombre como a él le gustara la compañía de alguien como ella, a quien todo el mundo consideraba; aburrida y poco sofisticada. Tratando de relajarse tomó la copa de champán llevándosela a los labios y el líquido suave y dorado se deslizó por su garganta. Al poco tiempo, Hermione se sintió más ligera, más suelta. -Pues siempre pensé que estas cosas sólo sucedían en las películas-

-Pues esto es muy real-su tono era displicente, pero era obvio que Viktor estaba satisfecho con la reacción de la castaña frente a él.

La cena era perfecta, la comida estaba deliciosa y el ambiente era envolvente, pero la castaña estaba más interesada en el apuesto y elegante hombre con quien cenaba. Todo lo demás era sólo un telón de fondo, algo que hacían a su acompañante aún más fascinante y misterioso. Como si hubiera un acuerdo tácito entre ellos, no mencionaron nada del acontecimiento trágico de aquella tarde. Antes de que la noche se convirtiera en el desastre, como Hermione intuía que se transformaría al final aquella maravillosa cena _como siempre_ pensó. Nunca había tenido una cita normal, todos los hombres con quienes salía la encontraban detestable y controladora y al final sus citas se volvían una pérdida de tiempo

Pero antes de que eso sucediera, decidió apreciar cada momento con Krum. Todo era diferente a cualquier otro con el que hubiera salido antes, el azabache parecía más interesado en conocer su vida que en hablar de sí mismo.

-¿Por qué decidiste ser maestro de pociones?-Fue la primera pregunta de él

-Porque mis padres eran dentistas apasionados por este increíble Mundo Mágico.-respondió Hermione y se rió por lo bajo al ver la expresión confusa de Viktor.

-Crecí oyendo discusiones científicas en la mesa del almuerzo y la cena, pero como bruja no quería simplemente una profesión muggle en el área- explicó. -Nada más natural que yo siguiera ese camino, ¿no crees?-

-Sí pero entonces, ¿por qué no elegiste medicina bruja?-

-Porque siempre me ha gustado tratar con los calderos.-

-Especialmente en pociones curativas, ¿acerté?-

-¡Exacto!- confirmó Hermione.-Yo tenía el clásico síndrome de _"la niña que quiere salvar el mundo"._ La única diferencia es que no había encontrado un medio, pero eso cambió cuando entré en Hogwarts-

-Ya veo, supongo que ahí te dio `el clásico síndrome` de _"la niña apasionada por pociones".-_

Hermione concordó con la mirada perdida en esas reminiscencias.

-Creo que estoy hablando demasiado, yo no suelo dar alas a la fantasía de esta manera. Debe ser el champán.-

-Es bueno salir de la realidad a veces. No se puede ser práctico todo el tiempo.- dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su copa

-Parece que hablas por experiencia propia-

-Bueno si es cierto -admitió.-Lo que hago es un buen ejemplo de ello, al menos es lo que mi padre piensa. Él que cree el Quiddicth es completamente un emprendimiento sin ningún sentido-

\- ¡¿Pero por qué? Si tu juegas en una de las selecciones más famosas! -

-Mi padre solo está a favor de que yo entre en la rama de creación la de criaturas mágicas, como él -habló como si eso lo explicara todo.

Granger entendió a donde quería llegar.

-Criaturas mágicas son un negocio extremadamente rentable... ¿tu padre se dedica a eso?-pregunto con el seño fruncido en un gesto serio

-Más que eso. Él es el dueño del centro de "Ангел Полет" o como le traducen también aquí en Londres "Angel's Flight".-

-¡Angel's Flight!-la castaña estaba atónita con esa información-Esto es increíble.-pronuncio antes de beber un trago de su copa tratando de pasar la impresión

Hermione no había hecho ninguna relación entre los dos hombres, porque aunque el apellido de Viktor era **Krum** , era claro que cualquiera ligado al trato de criaturas mágicas debía conocer al famoso hombre detrás del AF. Los mejores pura-sangres del mundo estaban allí.

-¿Fue por eso que estabas en posesión de un hipogrifo? supongo. -quiso saber la castaña.

-Exactamente, me estoy jugando todo lo que poseo en eso.-

La mujer no hizo ningún comentario

.

.

Después de haber terminado con la cena, los dos estaban sentados lado a lado en el sofá y ella giraba la copa de champán entre los dedos, el aura de magia de aquella noche parecía acentuarse ahora que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Incluso cuando hablaban de asuntos generales durante la cena, Hermione estaba consciente de la atracción que el búlgaro ejercía sobre ella. Muchas veces, se sorprendió estudiando la fisonomía expresiva de él, observando fascinada los movimientos de aquellos labios sensuales cuando hablaba.

Volvió la cara hacia el búlgaro y, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la castaña sintió una necesidad urgente de anidar en su rostro entre sus manos y besarle la boca. Ansiaba saber si el sabor de esta era embriagante o tan subyugante como sus ojos

Quería averiguar si ese cuerpo era tan fuerte y musculoso como aparentaba. Quería llevar las cosas con el tan lejos, como nunca las había llevado con nadie. Asombrada por sus pensamientos, la castaña trago sin respirar, quiso apartar la mirada, pero los ojos hipnotizantés de él no se lo permitían

Durante un largo tiempo se miraron sin decir nada, el silencio se prolongó hasta un límite casi insoportable. Ambos aguardaron estudiándose, conscientes de lo que vendría a continuación

Krum quito la copa de las manos de Hermione y la colocó sobre la mesita de centro, sin decir palabra alguna, con la yema de los dedos le rozo suavemente los brazos. Con lentitud llego hasta su rostro que acaricio con la vista posada en sus pliegues, a la castaña aquella acción le cortó la respiración. Miro la boca de el sintiendo que la suya propia se secaba, cuando sus rostros estuvieron a solo centímetros y los labios del búlgaro rozaban los suyos. Una corriente la atravesó hasta el punto en el que un ligero escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, y sin que pudiera esperarlo el pregunto sobre sus labios en un susurro peligroso:

-¿Puedo besarte...?-

Ella cerró los ojos y como única respuesta unió de manera definitiva su boca con la de el, Viktor movía de manera experta los labios sobre los ella, sin dejar ningún espacio libre. Aquel contacto la estaba quemando por dentro

¡Por Morgana, a ella nunca la había besado de aquella manera!

Cuando Hermione sintió los brazos de azabache alrededor de la cintura y los labios de él entreabrirse sobre los suyos, ni pensó en resistirse, abandonándose totalmente a la sensualidad de aquel momento. Quiso gemir ante aquellas sensaciones que el encendía en ella, ningún un hombre le había despertado tantas emociones con un simple beso. Besar Viktor era como llegar a un oasis después de una larga caminata por el desierto. Sus lenguas se encontraron y las manos del búlgaro subían y bajaban por la espalda de la mujer.

El búlgaro aparto la cara un segundo y, ella soltó un gemido de decepción. Con un movimiento rápido el tomo los brazos de ella subiéndolos a su cuello y con los brazos propios prendiéndola con fuerza, como si temiera que Hermione intentase escapar, la recoso en el sofá y de nuevo. Sus labios buscaron a los suyos en un beso ardiente y ansioso.

Todo el cuerpo de la castaña vibraba, ansiando por alguna caricia de Viktor. Con dedos trémulos, se abrió paso en la negra cabellera de el sintiendo la suavidad en cada uno de sus filamentos, el trato de apartarse en un intento de que ambos respiraran, pero a la mujer en ese momento no le interesaba llevar aire a sus pulmones, su mente solo podía hilar el hecho de que necesitaba seguir siendo besada por él. Movió los labios rozándole la mejilla, sintiendo como su naciente barba le raspaba los pliegues sensibles de de su boca. Apretó el agarre en la cabeza de Krum cuando sus bocas estuvieron unidas de nuevo al tiempo que movía con ímpetu sus labios intesitificando la fogosidad de aquel beso

El deseo crecía de manera inexorable dentro de ellos, Hermione podía sentir los golpes acelerados del corazón de Viktor, oírle la respiración entrecortada mientras el deslizaba los labios por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su tierno cuello

El beso que intercambiaron les pareció la consecuencia natural de aquella noche. Era como si cada gesto de los dos, desde la llegada de Krum, hubiera sido un paso en aquella dirección: las miradas y las sonrisas que habían intercambiado, la comunión de ideas, el entendimiento mutuo de las aspiraciones de cada uno

-Valla tú sí que estas llenas de sorpresas -susurró al oído de ella, al cortar el beso

Hermione sonrió y, apartó el rostro para observar mejor el suyo.

Un mechón de cortos cabellos estaba caído sobre la frente de Viktor dándole un aire displicente y jovial.

-¿Pero... no dijiste que podías leer en mis ojos todo lo que pensaba?-murmuró un poco acalorada, trazando delicadamente con el índice el contorno de sus labios.

-Me equivoque, nunca imaginé que...-

-¿Qué?-

Él no respondió y se limitó a balancear la cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo malo…?- preguntó Hermione cautelosa, sentándose en el sofá otra vez.

-No claro que no. -Tomó la copa de champán y bebió un largo trago.

No, el azache estaba mintiendo. Ella sentía que ahora era diferente, pero ¿Por qué?

-No es nada, de verdad -insistió Viktor. -Es que, de repente me acordé de algunas cosas que me preocupan y...-

El resto de la frase quedó en el aire, la mujer no sabía qué pensar de ese cambio tan repentino. Se sentía tonta y hasta un poco humillada. Si él estaba preocupado por otras cosas, ¿Por qué la besó de esa manera? Tal vez no la desearía tanto como ella había imaginado. No, los besos, las caricias hacían esa hipótesis absurda. Sólo le quedaba esperar una explicación, si él estaba dispuesto a darla. Por supuesto.

-¿Qué cosas? -De repente creyó que había descubierto la respuesta. -¿Te estás refiriendo a lo que sucedió esta tarde?-

Los labios del búlgaro temblaron y Hermione se dio cuenta de que no se había equivocado.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso? - se arriesgo Granger, con cuidado.

Él vaciló antes de responder, acompañando con la mirada a los pequeños círculos de humo que subían.

-Pensé toda la tarde en lo que sucedió -habló finalmente. -Tiene que haber una explicación lógica, el hipogrifo estaba bien; y en el minuto siguiente..., parecía loco. -Se volvió hacia ella, angustiado. -¿No había nada que alguien pudiera hacer para salvarlo?-

Hermione percibió la aflicción en su voz y dudó, pero necesitaba hablar. Con cuidado escogió bien las palabras.

-No sé... es difícil decir algo ahora -ponderó, odiándose por parecer tan reticente.

-Pero hoy por la tarrde, tú estabas mucho más segurra -replicó enojado. - que yo recuerrde, estabass furiosa con Martin-

Hermione desvió la mirada, consciente de que estaba pisando un terreno peligroso. Quería evitar una confrontación, que no llevaría a la nada ahora.

-Mira, Viktor, no podemos cambiar lo que pasó. Es mejor olvidar ese asunto.-

-¿Olvidarr? ¡Qué infierno, Hermione! ¿No entiendes que necessito averriguar qué ha ocurrido?-explicó con su acento saliendo a flote, parecía que este se le marcaba con fuerzas cuando se enfadaba - me asegurraste que podíamoss haberr hecho algo.-

-Eso no viene al caso ahora.-

-¿Cómo no? tu sabes muy bien que la compañía de segurros mágicos hará una investigación rigurrosa, si ellos descubren algo mal. No voy a recibir ni una locha por la muerrte del hipogrifo.-

-Desmond puede cuidar de eso -dijo la castaña-Estoy segura de que el dará todas las explicaciones.-

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a decir?-

Una horrible sospechosa se insinuó en la mente de Hermione. ¿Entonces todo formaba parte de un plan para descubrir lo que ella diría a la compañía de seguros mágicos? La cena, los camareros, el champán. Y, de paso algunos besos apasionados, concluyó con amargura. Viktor sabía que ella no había aprobado el procedimiento de Desmont y que en su lugar había actuado de forma totalmente diferente.

-Si alguien me pregunta algo diré lo que habría hecho -explicó, buscando mantener la calma. Aunque su voluntad quisiera decirle pocas y no muy buenas palabras.

-¿Y qué habrías hecho?-

-Le habría dado un tranquilizante al animal y hubiera hecho los exámenes necesarios para descubrir lo que había de mal con él- aclaró, adoptando un tono frío y profesional. -Yo jamás lo sacrificaría de una forma tan arbitraria.-

-Pero entonces, ¿por qué Martin lo mató sin vacilar?-

Hermione estaba demasiado furiosa para notar la angustia en su mirada. Tenía un enorme ímpetu de decirle que Martin Desmond no pasaba de un crápula, más interesado en el poder y el dinero que en el ejercicio honesto de la profesión. Él sólo había escogido el camino más fácil, como siempre lo hacía. Como quisiera no ahogar las ganas que tenia decirle al hombre frente a ella que ese dizque _"Veterinario_ " no era más que un mercenario, para quien la salud de un animal no significaba nada, a no ser una fuente de ingresos...

Pero, por más furiosa que estuviera, todavía conservaba un pequeño vestigio de prudencia. Martin Desmond podía ser un crápula y un mercenario, pero también era un hombre poderoso e influyente. La castaña no pretendía darle la oportunidad de destruir su carrera y sepultar sin ninguna misericordia, los sueños que ella incubó durante tantos años.

-Es mejor que le preguntes a él- afirmó, se despreciaba por ser tan cobarde. Pero no había otra manera.

-Te estoy preguntando a ti - insistió Viktor entornando los ojos.

-No tengo nada más que decir -aseguró, irritada por la forma en que la presionaba. -Ya es muy tarde, Sr. Krum. Si no le importa, estoy cansada y quiero ir a dormir -agregó, levantándose.

Él se levantó también y Hermione se sintió intimidada al lado de aquel hombre tan alto y fuerte, pero no retrocedió un paso.

-Pensé que la noche iba a terminar de otra manera...-

-Si ya lo sé, su intención era envolverme con toda esta charada -habló con frialdad, apuntando a la mesa de la cena. -usted quería estar seguro de que me haría más flexible y acabaría cooperando, pero. Lamentablemente, su plan falló Señor. Krum, cuando la compañía de seguros pida mi opinión no voy a mentir.-

Viktor la miró como si lo hubiese abofeteado

-¿Y quién te pidió mentir?-

-Por favor, vamos a terminar esta discusión desagradable. -Se congratuló por conseguir hablar en ese tono tranquilo y al mismo tiempo distante. -muy buenas noches, Señor Krum.- fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. -Y no se preocupe. Martin Desmond ya enfrentó situaciones mucho más espinosas en distintas oportunidades. Estoy segura de que usted recibirá su dinero.-

Furioso, Viktor salió sin decir nada. Hermione ni siquiera esperó que se alejara y golpeó la puerta con un estruendo.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

Y entonces, ¿qué te pareció?

Recuerden que la historia le pertenece a **theycallmehell**

 **Comenten** , me gustaría saber que opinan


	3. Chapter 3

¡Konichiwa! como dicen los japoneses, aquí yo de nuevo con otro capítulo. Como ya han de saber la historia no es mía esta se llama originalmente _''Garota das pociones''_ la autora original se llama: **theycallmehell** todos los derechos son total y únicamente de ella

 **Advertencias:**

 ***los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador**

 ***Mundo Mágico AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente, a las siete de la mañana Hermione ya estaba en el ministerio. Atravesó insomne la madrugada y no sentía la menor disposición para trabajar. Su voluntad era pasar el día en casa, sin ver a nadie, pero no podía permitir que el desastre en que había terminado su encuentro con Viktor la abatiera hasta ese punto. Si por casualidad lo encontrase, procuraría actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Pero no había ocurrido nada, reflexionó con alivio. Por lo menos, nada que la impidiera de andar con la cabeza erguida. Afortunadamente, descubrió las verdaderas intenciones de Viktor antes de que la implicación entre ellos, hubiera ido demasiado lejos.

No sería fácil ignorarlo, admitió, y mucho menos tratarlo con naturalidad. Nunca se antes se había sentido tan atraída por un hombre. Jamás alguien había provocado un deseo tan abrumador en ella, ni siquiera aquel chico de la Corvinal con quien había sido tan apasionada en los tiempos escolares al punto de dejarlo acariciarle el trasero por encima de la ropa... ¿Cómo era su nombre? No se acordaba, pero lo que sentía por Krum iba mucho más allá de un simple entusiasmo juvenil. Ahora ella era una mujer y sabía muy bien cuál era la diferencia...

¿Cómo era posible que en apenas un día él hubiera podido dejarla tan impresionada, tan involucrada?

Viktor parecía reunir todo lo que ella siempre había deseado encontrar en un hombre: sentido del humor, inteligencia, sensibilidad, encanto... Por Merlín, como había sido tan ingenua. A sus veinte años, ya debía saber que el tipo de hombre que ella idealizaba no existía, ni existiría nunca

-Buenos días...-habló alguien justo detrás de ella.

Hermione se volvió y, un tanto aburrida vio que era Draco Malfoy. Se habían reencontrado hace algún tiempo y, ella había sentido antipatía a primera vista por él. Aquella manera insolente de deshacerla con la mirada, como estaba haciendo ahora, la dejaba furiosa. Estaba segura de que su fama de conquistador inveterado tenía fundamento. Sin embargo, Hermione trató de disimular la irritación. Draco era hijo de Lucius Malfoy; juntos, ellos poseían una de las mayores actividades rentables del mundo brujo. Ella no podía darse el lujo de ofenderle, aunque su voluntad quisiera dejar bien claro cuánto despreciaba a los hombres como él.

-Buenos días—respondió forzando una sonrisa.

Él sostenía dos vasos desechables con café y le ofreció uno.

-Gracias, pero yo...-

-Vamos, acepta -insistió Draco-Te vi parada aquí y pensé que me gustaría un café contigo-

Hermione tomó el vaso y lo llevó lentamente a los labios, mirando al joven con desconfianza. ¿Qué pretendía? Con hombres como Draco Malfoy era necesario tener siempre un pie atrás.

Lo observó disimuladamente, mientras tomaba un trago de café. No era casualidad que las mujeres lo rodearan: cabellos rubios, ojos azules casi grises contrastando con la piel blanca... Draco no era tan alto como Viktor, pero su cuerpo era fuerte, y de músculos no muy desarrollados como los del búlgaro pero si esbeltos por el ejercicio constante, ya que el joven también fue capturado por Quidditch por largos años en Hogwarts, pero aquella hermosa estampa no despertaba ninguna emoción en Hermione. Por lo contrario, la petulancia en la mirada de el, la sonrisa irónica, y algunas veces hasta cruel, siempre la impresionaban de muy mala manera. Tenía la certeza de que el peliplata era el típico hijo mimado, ya habituado a conseguir todo lo que deseaba en la vida. No más bien a que todo que todo lo que se le antojaba nunca se le fuera negado

Él estaba apoyado en la pared, siguiendo con la mirada a las personas que iban y venían por los pasillos.

-Supe lo del hipogrifo de Krum- comentó-Fue una pena...-

-Lo fue -concordó Hermione, sin dar mayores comentarios. Ya había oído hablar de la disputa que existía entre Draco y Viktor aunque no conocía los motivos.

La ligera nota de satisfacción en su voz no le pasó desapercibida. Él se exultaba con la desgracia del otro y este descubrimiento provocó varias olas de revuelta en el corazón de la castaña.

Los ojos grises se fijaron en ella con interés.

-Y supe que tú fuiste la gran heroína de la tarde.-

¡¿La heroína? Tonterías! Martin Desmond dominó la escena, reduciendo a polvo sus intentos de interferir en beneficio de la animal

-No fue así -replicó, cada vez más contrariada con el rumbo de la conversación

-Pero según tu querías salvar el hipogrifo.-Él había oído hablar del desentendimiento entre ella y Desmont, nada más lógico. Los chismes corrían rápido en el ministerio y además una verdadera multitud presenció la discusión.

-El Dr. Desmond y yo divergimos sobre la mejor solución para el caso, sólo eso-

-Una simple divergencia de opiniones, ¿eh...? -Le dedico una risa, que hizo que la sangre de Hermione hirviera dentro de sus venas -No fue eso lo que me contaron. -Y sin hacer rodeos, añadió: -Tú tienes fibra, me gustaría que cuidaras las pociones que se necesitan en las actividades de mi padre. ¿Qué te parecería trabajar para nosotros?-

Esa inesperada oferta la dejó atónita, el patronímico Malfoy era un apellido de renombre en Londres, Draco tenía casi tenía tantos beneficios como los tenia Viktor. Un cliente como él significaría... No, lo mejor era no soñar tan alto. Draco debía estar tramando algo. Quizá sólo quería probar su reacción. Era más oportuno actuar con cautela hasta descubrir lo que él pretendía exactamente.

-Pensé que Martin era el responsable de las necesidades de tus negocios Malfoy, aunque él no era apto para preparar pociones ya que esa no era su área -observó evitando una respuesta directa.

-Ya no lo es más -replicó el peliplata con tranquilidad.-No me gustó el procedimiento de él ayer, en mi opinión Martin fue muy rápido con la jeringa. Perdí la confianza en él-

Hermione no sabía qué decir, por supuesto que estaba de acuerdo con Draco. Pero no podía criticar la conducta de otro profesional y menos en presencia de un cliente

-El Dr. Desmond, actuó en circunstancias muy especiales ayer. Estoy segura de que no tendría...-

-Eso ahora no hace la menor diferencia a mis ojos -interrumpió Draco-Ya he decidido dispensar tus servicios y no pretendo volver atrás ¿Aceptas mi oferta?-

-¿Pero porque yo? -insistió Hermione. -Hay otros que también están capacitados, si usted no está satisfecho con el suyo-

-Pero yo te escogí, hace mucho tiempo vengo observando tu trabajo. Tu tienes una perfecta forma de manejarte con las pociones curativas y pareces siempre saber muy bien lo que está haciendo. Además, cualquier maestro de pociones que haya aprendido bajo la dirección de Severus Snape tiene que ser bueno. Él era el mejor de todos-

-Bueno eso es verdad -concordó Hermione, nadie era tan bueno como él. En aquel año en que trabajó con Severus después de salir del colegio, ayudándolo en la preparación de pociones para St. Mungus, había aprendido más que durante todos los años en Hogwarts. Que parvedad sentía a falta de la orientación de él.

-¿Entonces? ¿Aceptas o no mi propuesta?-

¿Qué podría decir?

Esa oferta era la oportunidad que esperaba hace mucho tiempo. Cuando se la noticia de que los Malfoy habían contratado sus servicios se asomara, otras propuestas de trabajo se manifestarían con toda certeza. Si tuviera suerte en poco tiempo estaría con una buena clientela. ¿Qué más podría desear?

-¿Cuando quieres que empiece?-

Draco sonrió satisfecho, como si ni por un momento hubiera dudado de que ella aceptaría.

-¿Qué tal ahora mismo? Esto... digo si no tienes otros casos para atender-

¿Otros casos?

Hermione sintió ganas de reír. Hasta hace pocos minutos, su día prometía ser tan largo y vacío como los demás de los últimos meses, pero ahora todo iba a cambiar. Mientras seguía a Draco hasta las salas, la imagen de Viktor le volvió a la mente. ¿Qué diría cuando descubriera quién era el más nuevo cliente de ella? Pero luego ese pensamiento le pareció ridículo. ¿Por qué creía que al el le importaría?

Pero lo mismo no podría decir de Martin Desmond, era obvio que él no quisiera las novedades. Hermione sabía que el cuidador era un hombre vengativo, dispuesto a todo para defender la posición privilegiada que ocupaba junto a los creadores de criaturas mágicas. Martin se quedaría lleno de una inmensa rabia, cuando supiera que había perdido un cliente para ella. Peor para él, concluyó con una puntita de satisfacción.

.

.

De camino casa aquella noche, con cada paso que daba Hermione se sentía eufórica. Pasó la mayor parte del día con Draco examinando los dieciocho invernaderos de mandrágoras que el mozo mantenía en una propiedad privada, sería cuestión de tiempo para que pudiera transformarlas en formidables pociones, de las que costaban bastante caro en el mercado brujo. Las pequeñas plantas ya estaban empezando a tener acnés y a cuchichear por los cantos unas con las otras, además de demostrar mayor afecto por otras en especial. Se estaban convirtiendo en adolescentes.

Hermione se sentía cansada, pero también ligera y feliz. No se enfrentó ningún desafío en aquel primer día en las propiedades de los Malfoy. Todo estaba bien, pero eso no importaba. El día era muy gratificante y eso era lo que contaba. Severus Snape había dicho una vez que practicar el arte de las pociones era como navegar: horas de rutina, quebradas, y de tanto en cuando, pasar por algunos momentos de pánico. Por más que las cosas generalmente necesitaban sólo de cuidados leves, otros casos sin embargo eran complejos como los de Viktor Krum.

Viktor... Bastaba recordarlo para que su entusiasmo disminuyera. Durante todo el día, intentó inútilmente alejarlo del pensamiento, pero se sorprendió más de una vez comparándolo con Draco Malfoy.

No podía negar que ambos eran atractivos, pero, en realidad, no había ningún término de comparación entre los dos. Draco tenía veintiún años, sólo tres menos que Krum, pero perdía y se quedaba bastante lejos en cuanto madurez se refería. Su mirada arrogante, su forma petulante de hablar desagradaban a Hermione. Era como si cada mujer que conociera, representase una prueba para su poder de seducción.

Tampoco le gustó la forma en la que el joven ojigris trataba a sus propios seres mágicos. Para él, aquellos animales eran como juguetes, destinados a actuar de una determinada forma y colocados de lado si no correspondían a las expectativas esperadas. La castaña no era ninguna ingenua; sabía que las ventas de pociones y artículos derivados de ellos eran algo rentables. ¿Cómo podría ser diferente, si mantener un pura-sangre llegaba a costar los dos ojos de la cara, tal vez y hasta incluso más? Y tenía que admitir que ella también formaba parte de ese negocio. Vivía de la profesión que había escogido y quien quisiera sus servicios, debería pagar por ellos, pero la frialdad, la displicencia y la falta de sensibilidad con la que Draco lidiaba con los animales la dejaba aturdido. Para él, aquellos representaban sólo dinero y prestigio.

Esta era otra diferencia entre él y Viktor, Hermione no podía imaginar al joven albino llorando por un hipogrifo perdido, pero estaba casi segura de haber visto ligeras lágrimas en los ojos de Viktor el día anterior. Esta sensibilidad fue una de las cosas que más la habían atraído en él. Para el búlgaro no representaban sólo un medio de ganar dinero; eran, ante todo, seres vivos que necesitaban atención y cuidado.

Irritada, Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba fantaseando con la realidad otra vez. ¿Qué sabía ella de los sentimientos del búlgaro, después de todo? ¿Acaso ya se había olvidado del único motivo que lo había llevado a buscarla la noche anterior? Viktor Krum demostró ser un hombre calculista y disimulado, pero a pesar de ello, su primera impresión sobre el, fue como hacerla sentir viva, como un despertar.

¿Qué pasaría con ella, después de todo?

Estaba abriendo la puerta de casa, cuando oyó la voz de su vecina, Ginny Weasley.

-¡Eh! ¿Acaso te has perdido en el camino? Pensé que iríamos al cine hoy.-

Hermione había olvidado ese asunto completamente. Se volvió a su amiga, que ya había atravesado la cerca color morado que separaba las dos casas. En cuando ella llego se disculpó como pudo, afortunadamente Ginny tenía un temperamento óptimo y no se aburría con facilidad. Era un poco más joven que la mujer de cabellos revueltos sólo por un año, con los ojos llenos de vida y el pelo rojo corto que le daban una apariencia bastante rozagante.

Las dos se conocían desde hacía algunos años, desde el día en que Hermione ingresó a Hogwarts y conoció a sus hermanos mayores. No tardaron mucho en convertirse en grandes amigas, aunque sus personalidades eran totalmente diferentes; Hermione era más seria y reservada, que la extrovertida Ginny, pero bastaron pocos días para que descubrieran que tenían muchos más en común de lo que ambas se imaginaban. Ambas eran solteras, independientes y se dedicaban con amor a la profesión que habían escogido. Quien viera a aquella muchacha de risa fácil, con aire de desviada, no imaginaría que Ginny era una profesional medi-bruja en St. Mungus, interés que surgió en ella al oír las aspiraciones de su amiga castaña en trabajar allí.

Entraron juntas a la casa y la pelirroja se arrojó en el sofá, mientras que su amiga iba hasta la pequeña sala que había adaptado un laboratorio de pociones.

-¡Wow! - Hermione- la oyó exclamar, imaginando lo que habría provocado tanto espanto, y volvió a la sala.

-¿Qué...-

-¿Quieres decir que tuviste una cena anoche?-preguntó la menor de los Weasley agitando una nota de Wilma, la empleada, que había encontrado sobre la mesa.

-No es lo que estás pensando, Ginny-

-¿Ah no? Entonces me cuéntame todo. ¡Ya se! conociste a un artista de cine en el Ministerio. Vamos, Hermione, no hagas tanto suspenso. ¿Quién es él?-

Hermione no pudo sostener la risa.

-No es un artista de cine-

-¿Pero quién es entonces?-insistió Ginny, ardiendo de curiosidad. -Vamos a ver si yo adivino: un banquero y Gringootts?-

-No-respondió Hermione, más seria ahora. -Pero si algún día me involucrara con alguien tan importante, juro que tu serás la primera en saberlo.-

Ginny sonrió y se recostó en el sofá.

-Bueno, ahora ya sé que el misterioso hombre de ayer por la noche no era una persona del cine, ni del mundo de las finanzas-Observó el rostro de su amiga con atención y concluyó: -Pero, por su proceder era alguien muy especial. ¿Sera que por fin tienes novio? -arriesgó.

-Erraste de nuevo, pero no quiero hablar de la noche de ayer.-Se sentó al lado de su amiga pelirroja quién estaba con los ojos brillando de entusiasmo. -Estaba loca por contarte lo que sucedió; finalmente conseguí un cliente importante, alguien capaz de darle un impulso a, mi carrera. -Y en pocas palabras, relató el encuentro con Draco.

-Me siento feliz por ti, querida -le dijo Ginny muy feliz con la buena nueva de su amiga-Estoy segura que de ahora en adelante muchos otros se arriesgarán a confiar en la Srta. Granger, el más competente maestro de pociones del Ministerio.-

-No exageres, Ginny -habló la castaña, riendo del entusiasmo de la amiga.-

-Este acontecimiento merece una conmemoración. ¿Qué tal salir a cenar? Así podrás contarme todos los detalles de la noche de ayer. No sirve de nada poner esa cara—le dijo cuando Hermy iso una mueca mostrando sus desacuerdo-¡Estoy muriéndome de la curiosidad Hermione!.-

.

.

Cuando estuvieron en el restaurante y el camarero se alejó tras haber anotado los pedidos, Hermione le contó todo a Ginny: el incidente en la sala, el primer contacto cercano que tuvo con Viktor, la noche que había comenzado tan bien, pero terminó en un completo desastre. La pelirroja oía todo en silencio, pero Hermione podía leerle en el rostro expresivo de su amiga todas las variadas impresiones.

-¿Crees que fue todo premeditado? Un plan perfecto para garantizar su cooperación? -Ginny parecía ponerlo en duda.

-¿Y qué más podría ser? Estábamos en medio de la escena más apasionante que te puedas imaginar y, sin más, empezó a hablar de investigaciones, pólizas de seguros...-

-Estoy de acuerdo en que el tema no era ni es el más romántico- admitió la pelirroja. -Pero quizá todavía estaba perturbado por la muerte del hipogrifo.-

-¡Ginny!-Hermione estaba indignada. -Yo también pasé un día horrible pensando en todo, pero no por eso...-

-Vamos Hermione, se razonable -ponderó Ginny. -No fue tu hipogrifo el que murió de esa forma estúpida. Además, estás más acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.-

-¿Acaso crees que soy una persona fría e insensible?-

Con un suspiro, la pelirroja tomo la botella de vino y llenó la copa de la castaña.

-Toma, bebe un poco que de verdad lo estás necesitando. Nunca te vi tan tensa.-

-¡No cambies la conversación! ¿Crees que soy insensible?-

-No, creo que eres paranoica. Es diferente-

-¡¿Paranoica?!-

-Bueno, tal vez he utilizado un término muy fuerte. ¿Qué tal demasiado desconfiada?-

-¿A qué te refieres...?-

Ginny suspiró otra vez.

-¿Con cuántos hombres te has besado?-pregunto entornando los ojos con un deje de acusación en sus orbes marrones

Hermione se mordió los labios en un claro gesto que delataba su nerviosismo, Ginny era su mejor amiga, y sabía muy bien que si contaba a Krum. Solo a tres hombres se había besado a lo largo de su vida

Al ver que su amiga de rizados cabellos castaños no respondería dijo-Está bien lo pondré de otra forma: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con un hombre?-

-Pero eso que tiene que ver con...-

-Todo tiene que ver Mione, tú estás tan envuelta en el trabajo, que nunca encuentras tiempo para divertirte. No me mires así, sabes que yo también adoro mi profesión, pero hay que saber dosificar las cosas, Hermione. Es increíble que aun a tu edad sigas siendo virgen-murmuro como si nada esto último antes de beber un trago de su copa

La castaña abrió enormemente sus ojos, al tiempo que un intenso color cinabrio cubría toda su cara, del cual no sabía si era de exasperación, molestia o vergüenza ¿Porque Ginny siempre tenía que sacar a relucir ese tema?

Hermione muchas veces se sorprendió encontrándose a sí misma preguntándose la razón por la que la pelirroja cada que tenía la oportunidad, le recordaba que aun poseía un himen, la castaña se debatía si Ginny le decía este tipo de cosas como método de presión para que hiciera a un lado esa ambición de solo querer estar en su vida con un hombre que de verdad la entusiasmara. Bueno vivían en una sociedad donde a una mujer se le valoraba mas por la experiencia que por su decencia o era quizá que la joven pelirroja sentía un poco de envidia hacia ella porque perdió su virginidad en brazos de un idiota, cuando tenía dieciséis. No obstante Granger nunca le decía nada de sus cuestionamientos

-¿Y qué habrías hecho en mi lugar?-fue lo que pregunto Hermione, queriendo saber que hubiera hecho la pelirroja

-¿Con un hombre así de sexy como Viktor Krum tratándome como una reina? -Ginny sonrió con malicia. -¿Qué piensas tu...?-esa respuesta no le sorprendió

Hermione miró al plato que aún no había tocado. De repente había perdido el apetito, quizá no debió comportarse de aquella manera con el búlgaro

-¿Tú... crees que fui injusta con él...? -preguntó, en una hilera de voz.

Ginny inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado en duda.

-Es difícil decirlo, no conozco a Krum, pero es posible que sí. De una cosa estoy segura: tú fuiste muy precipitada amiga.-

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?-

Ginny la estudió atentamente el semblante de su amiga antes de responder.

-¿Te está gustando, no?-

-¡Yo lo conozco!-

-Pero eso no te impidió besuquearte con el-le echo en cara haciendo que el calor volviera a su rostro-además yo nunca te vi tan entusiasmada con otro hombre -replicó Ginny -¿Quieres saber lo que haría en tu lugar...? Tendría que poner todo en platos limpios.-

Hermione la miró, desolada.

-¿Pero cómo?-

-Hermione tu eres una mujer inteligente, la más inteligente que conozco. Estoy segura de que encontrarás una manera-

.

.

.

.

¿Te gustó el Fanfic? ¡Deja tu comentario!

Muchos usuarios dejan de publicar por falta de comentarios, estimulen su trabajo, dejando un comentario.

Recuerden que la historia le pertenece a **theycallmehell**

 **Guest:** Gracias por tu comentario y de nada también, cuando leí la historia me dije que todos debían conocerla, si te gusta el Krumione tanto como a mí, en mi perfil tengo otra historia de esta pareja que estoy traduciendo se llama ''El Juego Perfecto'' es un AU Viktor es un futbolista profesional y Mione es su Fisioterapeuta


	4. Chapter 4

Hola como están aquí otro capitulo recuerde que la historia le pertenece a **theycallmehell** y que esta vez se llama _"Garota das pociones"_

 **Advertencias:**

 *** los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador**

 *** Mundo Mágico AU**

Sin más que decir, disfruten el capitulo

.

.

.

.

Por Aquella noche, Hermione por más tiempo que intento conciliar el sueño. Las palabras de Ginny no le salían del pensamiento por más que esforzarse, impaciente rodaba de un lado a otro en la cama. Tal vez su amiga no había comprendido exactamente lo que había sucedido entre ella y Viktor.

Pero en cualquier caso la razón fue, pero. Por otro lado ella no conocía al búlgaro y sus deducciones se basaban en el relato de Hermione

Se posicionó boca arriba, desistiendo de la búsqueda del sueño, se sentó en la cama para dejar vagar por la habitación. En la oscuridad, los objetos solo son imágenes distintas, confusas. Un auténtico reflejo del estado de ánimo de Hermione, angustiada la castaña abrazo a sus rodillas, necesitado racional y encarar el problema de frente, como la mujer que era

No puede descartar la hipótesis de que haya tenido con el búlgaro, pero cualquier caso. ¿Debía dejar las cosas como estar?

Necesitaba ser honesta consigo misma y admitir que si deseaba aclarar todo, el único problema evidente era cómo hacerlo una forma de hacerlo. No se puede esperar que haya olvidado lo que ha pasado y lo que ha recaído desde el mismo. Viktorquiera pensaría que era una loca y la mujer de ojos acaparados no podía tener, si pensaba eso, se acostó en otra ocasión bajo las sábanas, imaginando una manera de intentar el acercamiento que no la dejara en ridículo o en el peor de los casos, como buscona.

Al otro día cuando el despertador era las seis de la mañana, ella ya estaba de pie y vestida con un poco de serenidad circulando en sus sistema.

Ya había encontrado una solución a sus problemas, al menos era lo que esperaba

A las siete Hermione y había aparecido en el Ministerio de Magia, pero deliberadamente la castaña evitó las oficinas en las que estaba Viktor tenía estar. En el inicio de la mañana era el período de tiempo de mayor actividad de los magos, el camino hacia la oficina de la joven de los revueltos cabellos se sentía exultante. Con una sonrisa en sus labios que ahora es parte de ese engranaje y no solo eso, sino también una parte vital para su buen funcionamiento.

Draco no estaba allí cuando ella lo había enviado, pero había dejado una nota donde estipulaba algunos asuntos que necesitaban ser examinados con atención especial cuidado. Pero como ya sabía el ojigris era un exagerado, no había ningún caso serio, solo los problemas habituales. De modo que ya pasó las diez horas Hermione había terminado su trabajo

Con pasos presurosos, la castaña salió de su laboratorio de pociones

Era momento de poner su plan en acción

Suspiro liada, cada mago tenía su visita por adelantado, citada y notificada. No era educado ni profesional llegar de esa manera sin una reunión acordada previamente

A cada paso que daba Hermione sentía que su seguridad disminuía ¿Qué diría cuando estuvieran frente a frente? Anteriormente todo lo que parecía tan espontáneo

Se siente extraña cuando se fijo que Krum no estaba, era como si deseara que estuviera, pero al mismo tiempo se aliviaba de que no lo hiciera. El búlgaro no estaba cerca, el lugar estaba abandonado, ya estaba a punto de irse. Cuando oyó que alguien la llamaba, se volvió y reconoció a Drimitrov, el hombre que se lastimo el día anterior. Cojeaba un poco y tenía una de sus manos vendadas

-Que bueno encontrarla por aquí Señorita Granger— había sinceridad en la cada una de las palabras y alegría en sus ojos oscuros—yo quería hablar usted señorita—

-Estoy siempre por aquí, Dimitrov—hablo Hermione

-¿Tiene usted un minuto?—la castaña tenía todo el tiempo del mundo ahora que había terminado de examinar los asuntos del único cliente fijo que poseía. Tenía resto del día libre por completo

-Por supuesto Dimitrov—

Anteriormente nunca había sido presentado formalmente el uno al otro, ambos se conocían solo de vista. Pero Hermione simpatizo con el hombre debido al amor que este sentía por las criaturas mágicas, era evidente la forma tan abnegada con la que realizaba su trabajo. No conocía a ninguna otra persona tan dedicada, debía tener más de treinticinco años, pero la vida activa que llevaba lo ayudaba a conservarse ágil y en buena forma

-Espero que no esté muy herido-dijo apuntando su mano vendada

-No fue nada, tuve suerte por la manera en la que ese hipogrifo me tiro del establo, se estremeció al recordar ese momento del pánico, no podría estar aquí ahora hablando con usted-

-No diga eso Dimitrov-

-Pero es la verdad Señorita, tu estaba allí y vio como ese animal estaba enfurecido. En todos mis años de profesión nunca me había enfrentado a una situación tan difícil-sonrió como si quisiera atenuar el efecto trágico de ese recuerdo-me sentía como un artista de circo; en un momento estaba de pie y en el siguiente me encontraba en pleno aire-

Hermione sonrió también y decidiendo aceptar el tono juguetón de el añadido:

-En realidad fue un cierto ... -

-Apuesto que lo fue ... - y ambos se soltaron a reír

-Gracias, fue una suerte. No puedo darme el lujo de estar hospitalizado, menos ahora que estamos en plenos preparativo aledaños de la temporada—

-Uhmmm ¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo…?—pregunto Hermione cambiando de tema-¿Es referente a lo sucedido ayer?—indago

Nada mas decir aquello Dimitrov cambio la fisionomía alegre de su rostro a una lúgubre y sombría

-¿Y…?—la castaña apenas y podía hacer el intento de disimular su ansiedad

-El hipogrifo tenía un coagulo de sangre alojado en el ala izquierda del cerebro—relato el hombre

Escuchar aquella información fue como si hubieran quitado un peso de encima a la mujer, entonces se sintió segura. Pero luego recordó que la incompetencia de Martin Desmont podría ocasionarle problemas a Viktor

-Pero afortunadamente no vamos a tener problemas con la compañía de seguros—se adelanto el hombre antes de que a ella siquiera se le ocurriera preguntar cualquier cosa—el Dr. Desmont declaro que el hipogrifo estaba exponiendo a todos en peligro, incluso a él. Por lo que no le quedo otra alternativa que sacrificarlo—

-Si entiendo…—murmuro ella

Hermione intento por todos los medios evitar que la revuelta que sentía por dentro no se viera reflejada en sus facciones ¡Morgana cuanta inhumanidad! El pobre animal hubiera podido sobrevivir si es _"Veterinario"_ tan solo le hubiera dado la oportunidad. Lo peor de todo era saber que con los resultados de aquella autopsia, no se remedia en nada. Tal vez su reputación estuviera rasguñada un poco, pero pronto ese incidente seria olvidado y Martin Desmont seguiría usando sus métodos arbitrarios. Un hombre como él era indigno de poseer y usar el titulo de tratante de criaturas mágicas

-Bueno por lo menos la pérdida no fue total—señalo Mione, aunque íntimamente ella encontraba ese detalle como algo sumamente insignificante ¿Qué importancia tenía el dinero en comparación con la muerte estúpida y precipitada de un hermoso animal?

-Es verdad—concedió el hombre frente a ella con la voz inexpresiva—desde hace un buen tiempo que veníamos insistiéndole al Señor Krum que cambiara de tratante, hmp tuvo que pasar esto para que nos hiciera caso. Me dejo a cargo de buscar un remplazo—Hermione asintió entendiendo y para su sorpresa el añadió: —me gustaría que la Señorita. Cuidara de nuestros animales ¿Qué opina usted de eso?-

El pulso de Hermione se disparo ¿Dos clientes importantes en menos de dos días? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, parecía gracioso que ella un maestro de pociones, estuviera siendo solicitada para un tratar con criaturas mágicas ¡Esa no era su área! Deseaba ir, pero en el instante siguiente ya no estuvo tan convencida ¿Cómo podría aceptar ese ofrecimiento? Trabajar con Viktor significaba encontrárselo todos los días, involucrarse más allá de un límite aconsejable. No podía arriesgarse tanto, cuando estaba cerca de él no podía contralarse a ella y ni decir de sus emociones

Pero, por otro lado…solo un loco rechazaría la oportunidad que se le presentaba a ella y, la castaña no podía andar dándose el lujo de darle la espalda a la suerte, que en esos momentos se estaba portando bien con ella

-Viktor…digo el Señor Krum ¿Está de acuerdo con usted?—

-¡Claro que sí! No le dije que me dejo a cargo de buscar un remplazo—

Hermione se coloreo de vergüenza evidentemente él se lo había dicho, sin embrago…

Dimitrov siguió hablando impidiendo que ella siguiera cavilando—El no anda nada satisfecho con el Doctor Desmont, como le dije hace tiempo que estuvimos tratando de convencerlo de que desistiera de los servicios de el y cambiara de cuidador, pero…-callo de repente, temiendo decir más de la cuenta—bueno eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que el estuvo de acuerdo-

Hermione todavía tenía sus dudas ¿Viktor le había autorizado, más bien solicitado que trabajara con él? ¿Pero porque no había hablado personalmente con ella al respecto? Tal vez Dimitrov se hubo adelantado sin el aval de su jefe

Las palabras de Ginny volvieron a su mente con la misma rapidez de un relámpago, una vez mas estaba desconfiando ¿El entrenador no había afirmado que el búlgaro decidiera contratarla? No, el no sería tan precipitado hasta el punto de actuar sin el consentimiento de su superior

Si esa proposición tenia garantía entonces la aceptaría sin vacilar, no le iba a dar un puntapié a la suerte solo por un mal entendido entre ellos. No iba a impedir que aquella irracional atracción que sentía por el azabache le impidiera actuar en beneficio de su carrera. Necesitaba ser más objetiva, ser una mujer práctica y concentrase solo en su trabajo

Dimitrov esperaba su respuesta, Hermione sonrió y estiro la mano que el apretó con aire satisfecho

-Sera un placer trabajar para ustedes Sr. Dimitrov—aunque su voz sonó decidida en el fondo estaba cuestionándose si no estaba cometiendo un gran error

.

.

Hermione nunca imagino que las noticias corrieran con tanta rapidez, al día siguiente todo el mundo ya comentaban el golpe de buena fortuna de la Señorita Granger y, los que no la conocían estaban llenos de curiosidad de saber quién era aquella principiante que de una solo vez había conquistado la confianza de los propietarios de los dos mayores servicios del departamento. Antes de que la semana llegara a su fin la castaña ya estaba siendo cotizada por varios hombres de la rama y gracias a esto en su agenda ya no había más espacio disponible

Ahora la joven de acaramelados ojos podía decir que los días inactivos y vacios ya no formaban parte de su rutina, ahora llegaba a casa al oscurecerse el día exhausta pero feliz por aquel trascendental giro que había dado su vida como profesional. Como era bueno sentirse útil y realizada, lograr y vencer después de tanta lucha y dedicación

Solo una cosa le impedía sentirse completamente feliz o mejor dicho dos cosas, admitió ante Ginny esa noche. Las dos estaban sentadas en el piso de la sala de la casa de la pelirroja tomando vino blanco frio, hacia una semana que no tenían la oportunidad de conversar dado que su amiga pelirroja estaba en Nueva York dando asesoría a una epidemia que se había extendido

-Ya quisiera yo tener un trabajo como el tuyo—comento Hermione riendo—dos cenas y tres fiestas en una semana, no sé cómo tu puedes estar dispuesta a trabajar después de esas noches—

-Sabes que a mí me gusta vivir intensamente—admitió la pelirroja—durante el día me concentraba en los análisis y no pensaba en nada mas, pero por la noche trataba divertirme al máximo...—tomando un largo trago de su copa antes de reposar la cabeza en los almohadones del sofá -¡Me encanta Nueva York Hermione! ¡Qué ciudad tan fascinante! Hay tantas cosas que ver, qué hacer… Podríamos ir allá en las vacaciones —sus labios se abrieron en un mueca llena de malicia—estoy segura que nos divertiremos mucho y más ahora que conocí dos ejemplares fantásticos, uno de ellos es más bien de tu tipo—

Hermione rodo los ojos

-Siento decepcionarte, pero no creo que vaya a tomar vacaciones, tú no te imaginas lo que paso por aquí esta semana—hizo una pausa solo para crear suspenso—eh conseguido tantos clientes que ahora estoy con mi agenda repleta, estoy al cuidado de seis negociadores y me eh visto en la necesidad de rechazar a otros tres—

En pocas palabras le conto a su amiga pelirroja su encuentro con Dimitrov, las propuestas de trabajo que siguieron las del compañero de Viktor, la inverosímil súbita amabilidad de las personas que la habían ignorado deliberadamente todo el tiempo en el que solo era principiante luchando por una oportunidad

Ginny la escucho atentamente y vibro de alegría por el éxito de su amiga

-¿Quieres decir que el gran Viktor Krum te ofreció trabajar para el?—dijo moviendo sus rojas cejas de manera aguijoneara-¡Yo sabía que el intentaría algún tipo de acercamiento!—

-Bueno no fue exactamente el—expuso Hermione—con quien hable fue con su compañero—

-¿Y qué? El estaba representando a su jefe ¿no es así?—

-Supongo que si…-

-¡Pero entonces! ¿Cuál es el problema? Hay Hermione eres tan extraña—constato Ginny

La castaña soltó un bufido que pareció más un suspiro, ni siquiera ella misma se entendía—Es que… ¡Oh no sé que me ocurre!—afirmo—puedes creer que lo que me molesta es no haber visto a Viktor ni siquiera una vez después de aquella vez-

-Ah…-

Hermione solo frunció sus cejas

-¿Puedo saber que significa ese "Ah"?—

-Nada es solo un "Ah"—

-¡No mientas Ginny! Tu…tú piensas que yo estoy interesada en el.-

-No yo no…- musitó la pelirroja haciéndose la inocente

Hermione solo la miro entornando los ojos almendrados

-Vamos Hermione, no me digas que no estás interesada en ese bombón-

-¡No!—chillo la castaña impidiéndole seguir diciendo mas—solo que yo…-se interrumpió al ver la expresión divertida d su amiga, sabia muy que por más que quisiera no podía esconder nada de ella—Muy bien lo admito: Si estoy interesada en el ¿Quién podría quedarse indiferente ante un hombre tan atractivo, seguro y exitoso como él?—Pregunto intentando justificase

-¿Es soltero?—

-Absolutamente—

-¿Cómo lo sabes…?—

-Escuche algunos comentarios—

-¿Entonces, cual es el problema?—cuestiono con obviedad—no me vas a decir que es por esa tontería de no querer mesclar el trabajo y la vida afectiva—

Hermione suspiro contrariara antes de beber un sorbo, Ginny tenía el poder de ir siempre directo al punto

-¿No te acuerdas de Dean Thomas?—pregunto la pequeña Weasley—el era mi enfermero y tuvimos una estable relación sin ese tipo de prejuicios o bueno así fue hasta que mis hermanos decidieron intervenir—

-Ginny esto es distinto y lo sabes—la miro mientras hablaba-yo no quiero que la gente piense…-

-Que conseguiste el trabajo con Viktor solo porque te metiste en su cama—termino la pelirroja por ella

A veces la franqueza de la joven de pecas dejaba a Hermione turbada y también un tanto irritada, pero como casi todo el tiempo. Su amiga acertaba de lleno

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de Martin Desmont?—

-¿Aquel cuidador al que tienes ganas de lanzarlo a los establos de los hipogrifos sin presentación?—

-Ese mismo—asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba un trago de su copa-¿puedes imaginar cómo se siente después de perder a sus mejores clientes y saber que estos decidieron contactar mis servicios? Si el sospecha que entre Viktor y yo existe aunque sea una amistad…-

-¿Vas a dejar pasar la oportunidad del por lo menos ver hasta dónde llega todo esto ¡Por un sapo viejo!?—la interrumpió Ginny irritada

-No lo sé Ginny… yo necesito cuidar de mi reputación—

-Hermione tu concepto del profesionalismo ya esta bordado al punto de la exageración—le advirtió la pelirroja llenado su copa que ya estaba vacía-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Terminar tus días vieja y sola, teniendo solo los calderos como única compañía?—regaño exasperada la más joven de las mujeres presentes—Hermy tu muy bien puedes cuidar de tu carrera y al mismo tiempo tener algo con Viktor o con quien sea…-

La castaña negó con la cabeza antes de beber un sorbo de vino y hablar—Tu lo dices como si fuera algo sumamente sencillo, pero no lo es Gin—

-Bueno tiene que haber una manera—argumento y bebió como para calmarse—Si los hombres que son hombre las hacen ¿Por qué no nosotras? Estamos en otra época recuerdas, esa misma época es la que te permitió a ti ser el maestro de pociones que eres hoy—

 _En ese aspecto no_ pensó Hermione, ella no sabía que responder si Martin Desmont tuviera una relación con un cliente, la gente vería esto como algo natural. Pero ella sabía muy bien que sería un blanco de comentarios maliciosos, si decidiera asumir un romance con Viktor Krum

-Para un hombre es mucho más fácil llevar este tipo de vida—su mirada vago como si estuviera hablando con ella misma

Ginny se vio contagiada con la misma melancolía-¡¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?!—Manifiesto la pelirroja—debería ser más simple resolver los problemas a medida que nos vamos haciendo adultos y conocemos más de la vida. —

Hermione desde su lugar solo la miro lánguidamente antes de soltar una risotada-¡¿Quién dijo esa tontería?!—

Ginny sonrió con añoranza antes de suspirar echando su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás—probablemente algún adolecente—dijo antes de deslizar un sorbo del liquido trasparente por su garganta

-Bueno creo que lo mejor es hacer algo para sacudirnos de encima esto ¿Qué te parece ir al cine?—

Pero la comedia romántica que escogieron no fue la mejor elección, al menos no para Hermione. Esta le recordó su complicada vida amorosa, aunque el actor principal tenía cabellos castaños y la actriz era una rubia exuberante. Era como si en la pantalla estuvieran Viktor y ella misma, viviendo un tempestuoso caso de amor.

¿Por qué estaba tan interesada en el después de todo? Otros hombres en el pasado habían logrado llamar su atención, pero ninguno había podido envolverla de aquella manera, de dominar sus pensamientos o hacer que su cuerpo vibrara con un simple beso

Cuanto más intentaba olvidarlo, mayor espacio ocupaba en sus pensamientos. Cuando estaba en el ministerio, su mirada buscaba ansiosa la de él y cuando tratando una de las peticiones de Viktor escuchaba atentamente las aclaraciones de Dimitriv, pero nada más bastaba con que escuchara el menor ruido de la puerta para que su corazón diera un salto en su pecho imaginando que era él. Pero luego decepcionada volvía a concentrarse en los calderos al ver que no se trataba del búlgaro, el dueño de los ojos color ébano nunca se aparecía cuando ella estaba allí.

En la oscuridad de su habitación por la noche, Hermione tendía a rememorar cada detalle de aquel rostro tan varonil y gallardo, ella nunca había visto su cuerpo. Bueno ni el de el ni el de nadie, pero el del búlgaro era el único que por primera vez ponía a su imaginación a trabajar; hombros anchos, un tórax de atleta, brazos bien definidos y piernas largas y musculosas. Cuanto más real se hacia la imagen, mas colosal se hacia el tormento de la castaña

Parecía una adolecente ante su primer amor, pero los sentimientos que el azabache despertaba en ella iban más allá de un romance infantil. Estos sentimientos eran mucho más fuertes y profundos que la pasión de una niña, sus aspiraciones y deseos eran los de una mujer madura

Ella había planeado un futuro con tanto cuidado y tan meticulosamente: La universidad, con opción por las pociones. El trabajo en el Ministerio, en fin una vida independiente y productiva. Sin espacios para emociones que no pudiera controlar, admitió que pensó que la posibilidad de enamorarse y casarse. Pero esa era hipótesis remota que solo pertenecía a un futuro lejano

Pero entonces Viktor Krum surgió en su vida y ese plano bien montado, se derrumbo como un frágil castillo de naipes. Era todo tan absurdo, no conocía a ese hombre. Pero tenía la horrible certeza de que no conseguiría negarle nada, cuando se encontrara con sus oscuros ojos y oia aquella envolvente voz ronca timbrada de acento

Y eso era lo que más la asustaba de todo ese asunto

.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:**

Hola aquí yo de nuevo

Recuerden que la historia le pertenece a **theycallmehell**

 **Comenten** me gustaría saber que opinan


	5. Chapter 5

Hola aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo después de mucho tiempo

 **Advertencias:**

*los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador

*Mundo Mágico AU

*Leemon

Sin más nada que decir, disfruten el capitulo

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, después de la conversación con Ginny. Hermione fue a la sala de pruebas temprano

Apoyada en la tapia observando los calderos la mujer era saludada cordialmente por todos los que pasaban cerca de ella, la castaña devolvía los saludos con la misma amabilidad. Aunque odiaba la hipocresía de las personas, estaba consciente de que no estaba en sus manos cambiar la realidad de las cosas. Necesitaba aceptar las reglas del juego si deseaba trabajar.

Concentrando su atención en los calderos, trato localizar las tres pociones de uno de sus nuevos clientes, el día anterior las había examinado y se sentía feliz de constatar que ninguna de estas iba mal

Después de esto se apareció en la propiedad de Viktor, donde él criaba a los animales. Apoyo los brazos en la cerca tratando de distinguir a los hipogrifos que también estaban a su cuidado. Inmediatamente, uno de ellos capto su atención; _Sasenacht_ , la estrella de los establos de Viktor Krum, Dimitrov se lo había mostrado el día anterior con justificable orgullo

Era un imperioso y majestuoso hipogrifo, admitió la castaña cuando este paso trotando frente a ella

El mágico animal se alzo en el aire, para luego sacudir las alas en anchos y elegantes movimientos con su figura blanca brillando con la luz del sol. No era necesario ser un experto para saber que Sasenacht, siendo apenas un potro, acabaría convirtiéndose en un animal de un tamaño casi imbatible. En realidad, el único capaz de hacerle frente y con las posibilidades de competir con él era; _Tridescente_ , el fastuoso hipogrifo de Draco Malfoy

Sonrió cerrando los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza, pensando en lo inolvidable que sería aquella beligerancia

—¿Qué te pareció…?—

El corazón de Hermione se disparó cuando reconoció aquella voz gutural, durante toda la semana intento imaginar lo que diría cuando se encontraran y ahora que sucedía no tenía el coraje ni siquiera para volverse y encararlo

—Es un hermoso hipogrifo—respondió finalmente, aliviada de que voz sonara tan natural y segura. Solo entonces se volvió hacia él

Viktor usaba gafas oscuras, las lentes de estas escondían sus bellos ojos. Hacia tantos días que esperaba ese momento, emocionada y sin saber que decir, regresó su atención otra vez a Sasenacht. Que ahora estaba galopando en la arena, el búlgaro acompaño la dirección de su mirada

—Malfoy cree que Tridescente puede sobrepasarle—afirmo el azabache como si creyera que aquella hipótesis fuera absurda

—Él es el único que tiene esa oportunidad—observo la castaña

—¿Tú crees eso?—

Incluso de espaladas Hermione podía sentir su penetrante mirada, que hacia denso el aire volviendo pesada su respiración

—Es un animal muy fuerte. — fue el único comentario de ella, se sentía tan tensa. Viktor siempre tenía la capacidad de hacerla sentir incomoda

—Tú no sueles ser tan evasiva—murmuro el azabache—generalmente tus opiniones están bien definidas—

La intuición de Hermione le advertía que él no estaba hablando solo de hipogrifos, respiro profundamente y enderezo el cuerpo. Aquella era su oportunidad de poner en práctica los consejos de Ginny y aclarar todo con Viktor, pero cuando lo miro de nuevo, sintió la dificultad de articular palabras

—En estos casos es difícil tener opiniones definidas—argumento con voz temblorosa—cuando se trata de carreras de hipogrifos, siempre se necesita esperar lo inesperado—

Sasenacht estaba ahora en la última vuelta y galopaba velozmente cerca de la reta de la recta final, en vano el entrenador intentaba controlarlo. Paso como una flecha entre los otros hipogrifos, cabalgando sin esfuerzo alguno. El plumaje y el pelo vacilaban con el viento en una impresionante demostración de gracia y velocidad. Hermione podía oír claramente los ruidos secos de los cascos en la arena y noto que todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a él. Algunos entrenadores estaban arriconconados en las cercas, seguramente asustados de la rapidez del mágico animal, Sasenacht cruzo la a la línea de llegada, mientras su dueño sonreía radiante

—¿Qué me dices de esto? —Viktor la desafió—Malfoy no tiene la menor oportunidad—

Hermione no dijo nada al notar la satisfacción en su voz, se acordó de la disputa que existía entre Viktor y Draco, e imagino lo que le diría al saber que trabajaba también para su rival

—Dimitrov me conto que le echaste un vistazo a los hipogrifos antes de ayer—dijo el búlgaro interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—me dijo que se quedó muy impresionado contigo—

—El es muy cuidadoso con los animales—comento distraída ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Contarle a Viktor que trabaja para Malfoy, antes de que él lo supiera por otra persona?

—Èl es un buen entrenador—dijo el azabache—y un buen hombre también—

—Basta nada más mirar el buen estado de sus animales, para estar seguros de eso—

—Voy a dar una fiesta esta noche en mi departamento—soltó de pronto hablando en un tono casual—¿Por qué no te apareces por allá? Será algo muy íntimo, solo para pocas personas—

Hermione podía imaginar la idea de lo que Viktor hacía en una reunión, hombres como el frecuentaban un circulo de poder y dinero; tenía amigos influyentes, personas con las que no solía encontrarse en el día a día. Mucho menos socialmente, ella no podía aceptar su invitación, temía sentirse desplazada en un ambienté como ese

—Bueno yo…—empezó a decir

—Me gustaría mucho fueras—declaro Viktor adelantándose al rechazo de Hermione—seria una oportunidad para que empezáramos de nuevo—añadió quitándose la gafas y sus ojos se perdieron en ella durante un largo rato—yo quería disculparme por la forma tan torpe en la que me porte contigo la otra noche—

El corazón de la castaña estaba dando saltos desesperados dentro de su pecho, no pudo dudar de la sinceridad que había en aquello ojos negros, radiante concluyo que, como siempre Ginny tenía razón en su totalidad. Ella interpreto mal las palabras de Krum aquella noche, su invitación era una prueba de ello, estaba tan alegre que hasta olvido el temor de mezclarse con los amigos de él.

—Está bien—acepto ella—voy a ir—

Viktor le regalo una gran sonrisa, que hizo que la sangre circulara más rápido en las venas de la castaña

—Bien—él le escribió su dirección en un pedazo de pergamino amarillento y se lo entrego—¿Qué tal a las ocho?—

….

….

….

El apartamento de Viktor estaba cerca de la playa, en una de las zonas más refinadas de la ciudad. Dirigiéndose allí Hermione comenzó a sentirse aprensiva, cuando vio el edificio de trece pisos rodeado de jardines, casi sintió la necesidad de detenerse. Debió haber rechazado aquella invitación, pensó con pánico. Ya podía imaginar el tipo de mujeres que estarían allí; con vestidos exclusivos, maquillajes perfectos, joyas divinas. No le gustaban los lugares como aquel, donde la gente no se daba trabajo, ni siquiera cuando tenía que abrir las puertas, porque tenían porteros a los que les solicitaban que lo hiciera por ellos.

Apenas termino su análisis, noto a un hombre uniformado parado al lado de la entrada del edificio, parecía tan imponente que ella se sintió aún más intimidada ¿Y si no la dejaban entrar? Pero qué idea más absurda ¿Por qué no la dejarían entrar? Todo lo que ella necesitaba hacer; era actuar como si llegar a un lugar tan exquisito como aquel, con vestido de elegancia simple

Alzando la cabeza Hermione, subió los escalones de la entrada y camino decidida hasta la puerta. La cual se abrió después de que la tocara, por algunos segundos el hombre pareció confuso, como si hubiera dudado que la mujer tan elegante estuviera allí. Pero su vacilación no duro el tiempo suficiente para desembarazarse, èl abrió la puerta dejando que ella pasara y le comunico cortésmente que el señor Krum estaba el ático del edificio

¿El ático?

Viktor era dueño del penhouse, aquel descubrimiento la dejo impactada y la vez liquida, pero ahora ya no podía retroceder. En el ascensor todo carpeteado y revestido de espejos, Hermione sintió el nerviosismo alcanzar un límite casi intolerable, insegura de su apariencia se miró en el espejo, Ginny había supervisado la elección de su ropa, aconsejándole aquel vestido blanco de solo un tirante con un escote de corazón que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros, la castaña lo había comprado hacia un tiempo por un impulso y nunca lo había usado antes, el vestido en si era de una tela liza con unos adornos hechos con la misma telilla con un corte casi en el medio de los muslos

Y por sugerencia de la pelirroja también, se había dejado los cabellos sueltos que ahora caían como una cortina de seda hasta su espalda, las únicas joyas que usaba eran los anillos que le dejo su abuela, además de dos cintas de plata que jugaban a ser brazaletes. La pelirroja le insistió que una bella apariencia, sería lo ideal para asistir y ella había aceptado.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, Hermione deseo estar cubierta de brillantes y con un visón puesto sobre sus hombros

¡¿Pero qué estaba pasando allí?! Ella nunca se había preocupado por su apariencia ¡Ni siquiera aprobaba a las personas que usaban pieles de animales! Además, a ella no le gustaban lo brillantes, las esmeraldas eran más de su estilo por ser más discretas. Pensó con una sonrisa, inmediatamente se sintió más confiada. Si pudiera reírse de sí misma las cosas no parecerían tan malas

Cuando Viktor abrió la puerta, Hermione creyó que había valido la pena ir hasta allí, solo para ver esos ojos color ónix fijarse en ella con tanta aprobación, en ese momento él parecía incapaz de articular alguna palabra

—Esta bellísima—hablo finalmente

La castaña sonrió, si Viktor pensaba que estaba hermosa, entonces la opinión de los demás carecía de importancia

—¿Puedo entrar? —pregunto al ver que él permanecía quieto sin apartar sus ojos

—¿Qué? Ah… claro—rio avergonzado y le dio el paso—siento mi poca delicadeza, pero es que estas tan, tan…—

Hermione estaba encantada con la impresión que había causado en el búlgaro, sintió su seguridad volver hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaban solos, camino con reticencia hasta la sala y se volvió a el vacilante

—Pensé que ibas a dar una fiesta—

—Y la voy a dar—garantizo el azabache sosteniéndola por el brazo y conduciéndola hasta unos de los sofás—solo que tú eras la única invitada—

—¿A qué te refieres? —se detuvo bruscamente y lo miro—¿Estás diciendo que no viene nadie más?—

Viktor sonrió al ver la expresión asustada de Hermione

—Puedo llamar a unos amigos si tienes miedo de estar a solas conmigo—

¿Miedo? Ella estaba aterrorizada ¿Por qué acepto esa invitación? No sabía que decir, ni cómo actuar. Tenía miedo de sí misma, de la irrefrenable atracción que el ejercía sobre ella, cuando estaba con Viktor no podía controlarse. Sabía que, si se quedaba allí, implicación entre ellos dos llegaría demasiado lejos.

Pero ¿Qué harían otras mujeres en una situación como esa? Ginny obviamente con toda seguridad encontraría algo brillante e inteligente que decir

—¿Hay algún motivo por el que debería sentir miedo?—tratando de parecer serena y a gusto

—Claro que no, yo odiaría que tuvieras miedo de mi—le aseguro Viktor— y además yo realmente pensé en presentarte a algunos amigos esta noche, pero…—su risa alegre resonó por toda la sala relajando un poco el ambiente—la verdad Hermione es que yo no quería compartirte con nadie, si te aburre esa idea podemos salir a cenar—

Por un breve instante la castaña estuvo tentada aceptar su sugerencia, sabía muy bien que no debía quedarse a solas en aquel departamento con él, estaba segura de que, si Viktor le pidiera cualquier cosa, ella no se negaría. No necesitaba verse en un espejo para saber que su cara estaba vibrando de expectativa, ni medir su pulso para asegurarse que su corazón estaba acelerado. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, descubrió que lo último que deseaba hacer esa noche era salir a cenar

Con la respiración profunda coloco la bolsa y la chaqueta sobre el sofá, tratando de parecer despreocupada

—Como mi amiga Ginny diría: Tienes una manera muy audaz de intentar un acercamiento—comento sonriendo

—¿Quieres decir que no te has ofendido? —

—No me gustan las multitudes—murmuro mirándolo directamente

—Ni a mí—la voz de Viktor no estaba firme y parecía estar tan tensa como la de ella

En aquel momento, Hermione se sintió satisfecha de haber seguido el consejo de Ginny y optado por aquel vestido, el tejido liso de la tela, la hacía sentir femenina y saber que ella no tenía que usar joyas para parecer más atractiva. Decidió que al menos por aquella noche, olvidaría que estaba luchando para vencer un mundo dominado por hombres, aquella noche ella solo sería una mujer solitaria en compañía de un hombre cuya mirada, la hacía temblar en expectación

Ahora no tenía dudas, de que antes de que la noche llegara a su final, ella acabaría en su cama. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al imaginar que Viktor estaría pensando lo mismo, podía leerlo en su cara; lo adivinaba por la postura súbitamente rígida del búlgaro. Se mordió los labios con nerviosismo, tenía la certeza de que ahora había vuelta atrás, no cuando miraba los profundos y penetrantes ojos del azabache sobre ella

Pero aquel era un momento especial y Hermione esperaba que el no rompiera la magia, apresurando la cosas.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos Viktor dijo: —¿Quierres algo de beberr?—

La voz de él, más ronca de costumbre, y nuevamente llena de acento, fue suficiente para que el ignorante cuerpo Hermione vibrara de ansiedad, èl estaba lo suficientemente cerca para tocarla. Un paso más y podría tomarla entre sus brazos

—Un vino blanco estaría bien—hablo sintiendo todos los músculos tensos

Por un momento Viktor se quedó en el mismo lugar, con los ojos puesto sobre los de ella. Era como si hubiera una corriente magnética entre los dos impidiéndole alejarse. Con un esfuerzo evidente le dio la espalda y fue hasta el bar, si había algo que le parecía encantador; era el hecho de que el hiciera las cosas por sí mismo y no hiciera uso de la varita veinticuatro horas al día.

El apartamento era inmenso, observo Hermione mirando a su alrededor, la sala de estar parecía de estar parecía más grande que la casa donde vivía. Se sintió avergonzada al ver el contraste que existía entre el pulcro orden que dominaba allí y el caos de su propia sala

En su casa siempre se podía observar los libros y revistas o periódicos científicos dispersos por todos lados. La castaña era una lectora ávida, ansiosa de mantenerse actualizada en su profesión, odiada ser igual a las personas que como Martin Desmond no tenían el menor interés de saber de las nuevas técnicas y descubrimientos en su campo de trabajo.

Pero hasta aquella noche, Hermione nunca había notado como era de desordenada. Ahora era consciente de la gran diferencia que existía entre ellos, ambos llevaban estilos de vidas demasiado diferentes. Se sentía tan avergonzada, en el apartamento de Viktor no había revistas repartidas por las mesas ni en los demás muebles o tiradas por el piso. Mirando a su alrededor, la joven de ojos acaramelados tuvo la sensación de que estaba en otro mundo

Los muebles de Hermione constituían una colección de piezas adquiridos aquí y allá, desde su salida de Hogwarts: un sofá chintz estampado, una silla blanquecina antigua, la mesa del centro y las que quedaban al lado del sofá eran de caoba. Pero seguramente podría tener un aspecto más conservado

Mientras que por otro lado el apartamento del búlgaro era moderno y lujoso, la alfombra era blanca, un color que no duraría ni tres minutos en su casa, dedujo con desanimo. Bastaría que ella diera tres pasos por la sala de vuelta del trabajo, para dejar huellas que destruirían su belleza para siempre. Los muebles parecían sacados de las páginas de una revista, los tonos pálidos de los sofás y los sillones combinaban perfectamente entre sí, creando un ambiente donde reinaba la sobriedad y el buen gusto. Era obvio que allí nada había sido colocado de forma aleatoria; el lugar de cada objeto obedecía una cuidadosa planificación para que el efecto final fuera armonioso y agradable a los ojos

Era sin duda una hermosa sala, el sueño de cualquier decorador, pero Hermione no podía imaginar a Viktor sintiendo placer de vivir en lugar como aquel. Era todo tan perfecto y organizado que ella sintió la necesidad urgente de lanzar algunos cojines al suelo o encender fuego, solo para ver un poco hollín y tizne esparcido en aquella pulcra chimenea de ladrillos blancos, que por su aspecto inmaculado nunca fue utilizada antes.

Aquella sala era como el espacio de una pieza de una escena de teatro, en espera de que alguien entrara para darle vida. No podía entender como alguien podía sentirse bien en un lugar como aquel

Viktor se acercó, con la copa de vino para Hermione en una de las manos y un Whiskey para sí mismo en la otra. Sonrió al notar la expresión confusa de su rostro

—Esto aquí es un poco snob, ¿no? —comento apuntando el lugar, pero al instante siguiente se sonrojo por manifestar su impresión. Al final aquella no era su casa y ella no tenía el derecho de hacer ninguna crítica—pero también es muy bonito—intento arreglar nerviosamente antes de beber un trago de su copa.

Viktor suspiro y miro alrededor con una expresión extraña

—Puede ser—hablo sin convicción—si te gusta vivir en un lugar donde es un crimen subir los pies a sofá o ensuciar lo ceniceros—

—Hablas de una manera…—comento Hermione—da la impresión de que no te gusta tu apartamento—

—Y no me gussta, pero me da flojerra hacer los cambios necesarrios. Es más fácil dejarlo como essta, lo que ves aquí es una pequeña extensión de la perrsonalidad de Irina, es el concepto de la elegancia—agrego con disfraza ironía antes llevarse el pequeño vaso a los labios tomando un sorbo.

—¿Irina? —

—Mi ex novia—aclaro Viktor con voz helada

—Ah…—miro alrededor, tratando de imaginarlo viviendo con la mujer que había decorado ese apartamento. Era todo tan impecable y de buen gusto, pero le faltaba calor, cualquier cosa que disminuyera aquella elegancia sofocante a un poco de vida. En su mente se creaba una idea de cómo era la tal Irina

¡Pobre Viktor!

—¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes? —pregunto con jovialidad—yo hubiera traído algunas revistas de las que viste en mi casa, para esparcirlas por aquí. Nadie es mejor que yo cuando se trata de hacer un poco de desorden—

—Creo que eso ayudaría—comento Viktor riendo de forma suave

—Al menos sería un intento—

El rio otra vez y Hermione lo observo fascinada con la copa pegada a su boca, el búlgaro era aún más atractivo cuando se reía de esa manera. Sus rasgos se suavizaban y sus ojos adquirían un brillo especial

—Uhmm...—expreso ella aprensiva, llamando su atención

—¿Si? —le pregunto el

Ella soltó un resoplido de risa entre vergüenza y diversión—¿Puedo quitarme los zapatos? Es que no los aguanto, no estoy acostumbrada usarlos—

El se rio haciendo que mariposas borbotearan en su estómago—Adelante—

—Si no te gusta el apartamento ¿Por qué continúas viviendo aquí? —pregunto mientras se quitaba los zapatos, necesitaba disimular la emoción que la estaba empezando a turbarla de nuevo

¿Cómo podía un hombre ser tan envolvente? Su voz, su mirada, incluso su loción embotaba los sentidos de la castaña

—Ya vas a ver porque…—respondió enigmático, fue hasta el rincón de la sala donde había un pequeño cuadro con una perfecta figura, que Hermione no había notado antes. Viktor uso su varita en él y las cortinas blancas que cubrían la pared en toda su extensión se abrieron silenciosamente

La castaña dejo escapar una exclamación de asombro, la pared era toda de cristal y a través de ella se podía ver la toda la ciudad, los puntos luminosos verdes, rojos y dorados parpadeaban en la oscuridad y parecían extenderse hasta el infinito. Era como si todo Londres tanto el muggle como el mágico estuviera a sus pies

—Es hermoso...—murmuro encantada

Viktor la tomo con delicadeza por el brazo y la condujo hacia afuera, una vez más Hermione no oculto el asombro y el entusiasmo delante de lo que vio; una piscina en plena terraza, su formato era irregular resultado de un extraño diseño. La construcción era tan bien creada que incluso desde su interior era posible admirar la vista de la ciudad, eso era realmente de lo máximo en materia de sostificacion, pensó Hermione, debía ser estimulante después de un largo día de trabajo refrescarse en esa piscina observando aquel soberbió paisaje

Se imaginó junto a Viktor, las manos de el enlazando su cuerpo bajo agua, los labios de él moviéndose sobre los suyos. La imagen era tan real, que Hermione sintió su cara arder. Afortunadamente las luces de la terraza estaban apagadas y èl no podía atestiguar su vergüenza

—¿No quieress nadarr un poco? —sugirió el azabache, al percibir la vacilación de Hermione sonrió y añadió:—Hay trrajes de baño adentrro—

—Bueno yo…—Se apoyó en el balcón y miro fijamente hacia abajo, buscando controlar la emoción.

El clima podía ser envolvente en ese momento, pero era espantoso como se sentía tan bien en su compañía, como se entendían sin necesidad de palabras ¿Para qué hablar? Ambos sabían lo despertaba uno en el otro, más aun sabiendo como terminaría la noche. Esta vez no había malos entendidos ni discusiones

….

….

Lentamente Hermione se volvió y quedo frente a frente con Viktor, durante unos segundos persistió el silencio. Hasta que él extendió los brazos ciñendo su cintura atrayéndola hacia si

El primer contacto de sus labios fue suave, pero solo basto eso para provocar que vientre de la castaña se contrajera en una osada excitación, sus manos subieron por los brazos de Viktor y le enlazaron el cuello. Una vez más se besaron como si quisieran saborear al máximo aquel momento que antecedían la pasión a punto de estallar. Los brazos del búlgaro la sujetaron con fuerza pegándola más a su duro torso, ella parecía encajar a la perfección entre sus brazos

Los dientes de él mordieron ligeramente sus labios, Hermione entreabrió su boca en respuesta y cuando su lengua penetro la boca de ella, se entregó sin inhibición, solo podía tener conciencia de que deseaba aquel hombre con locura. Ansiaba estar en la cama con él, sentir su cuerpo musculoso contra el suyo, quería que fuera Viktor el primero y el único en explorar los más profundos secretos de su indemne cuerpo

El beso poco a poco fue tomando un tinte bastante incitante, haciendo que su respiración, asi como la de èl, se incrementaran a cada milésima. Viktor movió los labios por sus pómulos hasta llegar a su cuello que salpico de beso y suaves mordiscos, que la estaban haciendo delirar. Sintiendo como sus manos se movían por su cintura bajando por sus caderas, hasta llegar a sus muslos que le acariciaba con sutileza y firmeza ligadas, esas caricias hicieron que su piel ardiera, logrando que soltara un gemido fusionado con un jadeo.

Ese sonido pareció avivar el deseo en él, por qué entonces volvió a besarla, pero con desesperación. Sus manos apretaron sus mulos y Hermione automáticamente alzo las piernas enredándolas en la cintura de él, sus manos se perdieron en los cabellos azabaches de Krum

Sin necesidad de palabras el búlgaro se movió y cuando Hermione se dio cuenta ya estaban en su habitación, ella apenas y reparo en los detalles de la enorme habitación cuando él la puso en el piso. Solo tenía conciencia de la alfombra bajo sus pies descalzos y en los besos de Viktor, segundos después él se posó en su espalda, haciendo a un lado sus cabellos para comenzar a besar y mordisquear su hombro y su cuello. Las manos del azabache le acariciaban la cintura en movimientos suaves, que poco a poco subieron por sus brazos hasta deslizar el tirante del vestido. En segundos el tejido fue resbalando por el cuerpo de ella, dejándola casi desnuda ante el

Con la sangre concentrada en su cara y aturdida ante la pesada vista de él sobre su espalda, un temblor atravesó su cuerpo

Sintió el aliento alterado y cálido de Viktor acariciando su oreja—¿Esstás bien...?—

¿Tan obvio era su nerviosismo, para que él le preguntara si estaba bien?

Hermione solo atino a tragar saliva y asentir lentamente, él la hizo girar sobre su eje, y una vez frente a frente no hubo deparo entre ellos se acercaron y se fundieron en un beso sumamente pasional, las manos expertas de Krum atrajeron a la castaña por la cintura, tanto que ella pudo sentir su prominente erección, sus lenguas juguetearon, mientras sus manos femeninas agarraban con dulzura la cara del búlgaro

Viktor bajo sus manos y amasaron son sutileza los glúteos de ella, ante ese toque Hermione dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y él como respuesta lamio su cuello.

Excitada, Hermione pensaba que jamás se había imaginado estar en esa situación.

Los labios de Viktor, besaban su cuello haciendo un camino por su clavícula hasta llegar a sus pechos, su respiración se iba haciendo más errática, los labios del azabache llegaron al botón que rígido que adornaba su seno, y lo delineo con su lengua

—Oh Viktor—gimió sonoramente sintiendo las rodillas de agua ante tal intensidad de deseo que se apodero de ella, acaricio los negros cabellos de él, jadeando necesitada Hermione tomo su cara guiándolo al otro pecho, sintiendo que como lo lamia, chupaba y mordía.

Krum se alejó de Hermione y ella protesto con un suave gemido, contemplándola, sonrojada ante sus profundos ojos, apenas y le sostuvo la vista.

Las miradas entre ambos decían más que mil palabras, sentirse en complicidad era más de lo ella que podían pedir

—Hermione tu erres tan herrmosa…—susurro con la voz entrecortada, ella ni siquiera noto que su acento surgía de nuevo, no sintiendo las manos de él apoyando en su cadera. Experimentando la ansiedad sus manos comenzaron a buscar los botones de su camisa.

Pronto la ropa de Viktor también estuvo en el piso.

Ella no pudo contener un suspiro, su imaginación solo le había predicado piezas; el cuerpo de Viktor era musculoso, cincelado como una escultura griega, él tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Las manos de Hermione se maravillaban tocando el pecho desnudo de su acompañante. Experimentando esas nuevas sensaciones, disfrutando del momento

Krum empezó a besarle un punto muy sensible detrás de su oreja, mientras sus grandes manos subían y bajaban por cada milímetro de piel.

—Di que sí…—susurro fervientemente

Hermione en medio de todo, frunció el ceño sin entender—¿A qué…?—

—A ser mía, quierro que seas mía Herrmione, solo mía porr favor—le musito Viktor enfatizando la última palabra junto con su nombre

Hermione lo miro de nuevo sin lograr entender del todo sus palabras, pero el eco que estas le producían la volvieron en sí, èl no le dio tiempo de darle una respuesta, la beso de nuevo apasionadamente, antes de alejarse y verla de nuevo. Con un solo movimiento el azabache la alzo entre sus brazos, llevándola a la cama enorme redonda de satén que quedaba en medio de la habitación.

Con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acelerada, Hermione sentía las manos de Viktor recorrer su cuerpo, dejando un rastro de fuego por donde pasaba. Estas se movieron lentamente sobre su estómago bajaron hasta sus caderas rozando sus muslos largos y firmes. Ella todavía llevaba su ropa interior, pero en un movimiento Krum quito aquel último obstáculo que le impedía verla totalmente desnuda. Y en aquel momento si se sintió expuesta, el pareció notarlo porque entonces pregunto de nuevo:

—¿Esstás bien?—

—Si es so-solo que...—ese era momento de decirle la verdad pensó cerrando los ojos—es solo que soy virgen—listo. Lo dijo, mantuvo sus retinas cerradas en espera de que el dijera algo, pero él se mantuvo en silencio—¿Pasa algo malo? —pregunto pensando que el búlgaro ya no quería estar con ella por no ser una mujer experimentada

—No, no pasa nada es solo que…—lo vio tragar saliva con dificultad—es que yo nunca había estado con una mujer así—sonrió de lado con algo parecido al orgullo y felicidad—tu no dejas de sorprrenderme, ¿De verrdad nunca has esstado con nadie más?—

Ella negó con las mejillas ardiéndole

—Y ¿Confíass en mí? —le pregunto él de repente, parecía estar nervioso, ella asintió con la mirada más iluminada que nunca, sabía que ese momento seria único y especial

Viktor subió su mano y en un respiro su pulgar se deslizo por su labio inferior de ella, tocando desde la comisura de su labio hasta llegar a su clavícula, despertando en ella un placer distinto y nuevo que no había conocido. De manera dulce y apasionada comenzó a besarla en los labios

—Erres muy dulce Herrmione y muy sensible...—le decía con la respiración entrecortada—¡Oh Merlín!, no sabes cuánto eh esperrado por esto. Te desseo tanto—

La castaña estaba sin habla, no podía ni pensar en ese momento.

—¿Herrmione estás segurra? ¿Realmente quieress hacerlo? —

—Si por favor—respondió y si más lo beso. Entre un juego de besos el bajo con suavidad hasta sus senos, la castaña sintió el placer azotarla al sentir sus labios sobre estos en movimientos lentos y vehementes

Quería abrazar a Viktor y explorarle el cuerpo, pero solo pudo acariciar sus hombros, debido a que el azabache ahora repartía besos por su abdomen. Era una agonía no poder tocarlo, pero las sensaciones que él provocaba en ella eran tan fuertes que lo único que podía hacer era dedicarse a sentir.

Él volvió a sus senos, pero ella lo detuvo sosteniéndolo por las mejillas—Viktor…—lo llamo—bésame—

El obedeció, cubriendo su boca con la suya de forma abrazadora, unas de sus manos se deslizaron por sus caderas hasta alcanzar la piel interna de sus muslos llegando hasta su intimidad, ella soltó un gemido fuerte rompiendo el contacto de sus labios

—Uhmm oh Viktor más por favor—Hermione arqueo su espalda al sentir como el movía sus dedos, apretándole algo que la hacía soltar gemidos agudos—ohh no te detengas—

Pero él no podía detenerse, aunque quisiera, las sensaciones siguieron haciéndose más fuertes, hasta que Krum se detuvo, la castaña gimió en protesta. Sin embargo, de su garganta salió un grito ahogado cuando el hundió uno de sus dedos en ella, y cuando comenzó a moverlo no pudo evitar subir sus manos hasta sus brazos y apretarlo con deseo, pronto otro dedo se añadió al primero y ella ya no podía contener la bola de fuego que creía cada vez mas

Jadeo con fuerzas, abriendo un poco sus ojos notando que Viktor la miraba embelesado con la boca entreabierta con una gota de sudor corriendo por su sien —Ahhhh...—casi grito cuando aquel fuego exploto haciéndola echar la cabeza atrás y alzar el pecho, millones de sensaciones invadieron su cuerpo haciéndola ver estrellitas de colores

—Ti si tolkova kra-asiva i sûvûrshena. Zhe-nnata na zhivo-ota mi—Le dijo el antes de besarla de nuevo, y aunque ella no entendió nada de lo que le dijo, acepto su tierno y sutil beso que de a poco se fue incrementando

Ella corto el beso mirándolo, sintiendo brasas en lugar de mejillas. Ningún hombre era tan viril como él, pensó fascinada mientras trazaba círculos imaginarios por todo su torso pasando por sus brazos y llegando a su espalda. Krum estaba igual de sudado que ella. Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre la nuca de él y siguiendo aquel instinto que la invadía le rodeo las caderas

Viktor le lleno la cara de besos, así como el cuello, ella sintió algo tibio y húmedo rozando su intimidad y aquel contacto la hizo sentir un poco de desasosiego y temor —Ot-otpsunete lyubovta-taa. Nikoga nyama da te naraya...—y aunque nuevamente no entendió nada, esas palabras la relajaron

Krum prodigaba caricias por todo su cuerpo mientras se adentraba poco a poco, hasta profundizarse por completo, un dolor punzante la atravesó.

Sin ser consciente de sí misma, mordió su hombro con fuerza al tiempo que enterraba las uñas en su espalda. Escuchando un gruñido de parte de èl.

Viktor se quedó quieto por unos momentos, cosa que ella agradeció. Pronto el dolor que había sentido fue menguando y al no sentir más dolor Hermione le beso los labios

El búlgaro se movió lenta y profundamente, Hermione parecía que con sus movimientos necesitaba más de él.

—Oh Hermy-own-ninny—jadeaba con la frente perlada de sudor y sus ojos cerrados—arhg..ti si moya, mo-oya...—

Los movimientos de las caderas de Viktor delicados al principio, se tornaron más impetuosos. Provocando en la castaña sensaciones que hasta entonces nunca antes había tan solo imaginado

—Mmm mmm V-viktor, Viktor, ¡Viktor!—las embestidas del azabache eran arremetidas con pasión, ella lo abrazaba mientras que él devoraba su cuello. Sintiendo un placer inigualable

Las manos de él no dejaban ningún espacio libre, tomo una sus manos besándola, lamiendo su palma paseando luego esta por su propio pecho—Ohh chu-vstam obo-zhavamm povech ot zhivo-ota si—y la beso en la frente, Hermione sentía que las sensaciones en cuerpo, sobre todo la que tenía en pecho se acrecentaban, atreves de su mano pudo notar que el corazón de él también latía desesperado.

Se desconocia a sí misma, y a la magnitud del deseo espabilado en ella.

—Oh ma-mas, mas ahh si, por fa-favor más V-viktor—casi gritaba de necesidad al sentirse más cerca de la cúspide del placer—uhmmm oh.. oh si así, si, si, oh Viktor… —

Ella mordió sus labios y sus brazos se anclaron en su espalda. En el momento del éxtasis, sus casi agónicos gemidos se confundieron con los del búlgaro. Hasta terminar en un silencio que ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de romper

Sus ojos parpadearon abriéndose, y pudo notar que Krum mantenía su frente pegada contra la suya, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración estaba entrecortada, los ojos de él se abrieron y la miraron de forma suave y profunda como lo hacía siempre. Presiono un beso contra su frente para luego la abrazarla haciéndola estremecer ante su tacto, su temperatura, su olor…

Ella se dejó hacer sintiéndose despejada y feliz

Tiempo después con la respiración más calmada, Hermione levanto la cabeza y miro a Viktor, sonrió y trazo con el índice el contorno de sus labios

—¿En qué estás pensando?—pregunto con ternura

Él le beso la palma de la mano sonriendo, haciéndola recordar lo que había vivido poco antes, los brazos de él rodearon a la castaña y la tiraron más cerca de el

—Yo esstaba pensando…—

—¿Pensando en qué? —

—En porrque erres tan incrreíble—fue la respuesta inesperada de Viktor, se apoyó en uno de los codos e hizo a un lado la sabana que lo cubría—tú me vuelves loco ¿Cómo explicas essto?—

Ella se sonrojo de forma fosforecente, pensando en su interior como aquello de verdad había entrado en ella, quiso girar su rostro sin embargo no pudo hacerlo. Él en cambio se rio y volvió a besarla. La castaña lo abrazo dejándose ir y, de nuevo la llama del deseo ardió de nuevo dentro de ellos

Si antes Hermione pensaba Viktor Krum era un máster en la cama, esta vez no sabía que decir, él la llevo a un mundo de placeres que jamás había alcanzado.

Cuando se separaron exhaustos la castaña recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada y mirando a Viktor se rio de felicidad, él se rio también y paso un brazo por su cintura arropándose a ambos con la frazada. En unos instantes se durmieron profundamente.

….

….

….

Hermione se despertó en la noche cuando el azabache, entre sueños, la abrazo pegándola más de él, sonrió anidándose en sus brazos, mirando el rostro adormecido de él, deseo que aquel momento las agujas del reloj se detuvieran para siempre. La vida le parecía tan hermosa así: sin discusiones, sin luchas para probar que era buena en algo. Solo con la dulce y deliciosa sensación de estar en los brazos de un hombre tan especial como aquel.

Pero ella sabía que la realidad era otra, la noche al lado de Viktor solo sería un breve intervalo, al día siguiente volvería a la rutina: el trabajo, la lucha incesante para salir a flote en la profesión que había escogido. Tal vez algún día eso terminaría por colocarlos en campos adversarios

—Pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora—murmuro para sí misma y apoyando su cabeza en los pectorales de Viktor, y escuchando los latidos de su corazón se quedó dormida

….

….

….

 **Notas finales:**

¿Qué les parece este capítulo?

Déjenme saber que tal les está pareciendo la historia, porque hasta ahora nadie me ha dicho nada y siento como si no les gustara o no les importara.

Lo que dijo Viktor, no lo voy a traducir porque bueno la historia esta desde el punto de vista de Hermione y no creo que sea justo que ustedes lo sepan y ella no ¿verdad? jajajaja

Por cierto en mi facebook "Sue Donily" subí varias fotos relacionadas, esta también una del vestido que creo usa Hermione

Recuerden que la historia le pertenece a **theycallmehell**

Un besito a todo los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta traducción: 3


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.

 **Disclaimer:** la historia, los personajes, su mundo son propiedad de su respectivo.

 **Advertencias:** AU mundo mágico alterno.

….

….

…..

 **Capitulo 6**

A la mañana siguiente Hermione fue despertada por un ruido débil, pero insistente. Continuo acostada, sin hacer un intento de moverse, tratando de descubrir lo que era aquello _«barullo irritante»_ pensó cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada ¡Y justamente ahora! Estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso: Viktor y ella…, pero no fue un sueño, se volvió hacia el otro lado y sus labios se entreabrieron en una sonrisa llena de cariño al mirarlo. Tenía el rostro hundido en la almohada y los cabellos despeinados… suspiro y acaricio el brazo de Viktor que, ahora, estaba sobre su estomago. Era como si incluso durmiendo él quisiera estar seguro de que ella estaba allí, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente haciendo que se rehusara a salir de la cama.

Había sido una noche mágica, sería una pena romper el encanto.

Pero ese ruido extraño volvió a llamar su atención ¿Qué sería?, parecía venir de la sala… solo entonces se acordó del "Bip" que alertaba su varita siempre que quedaba fuera del alcance del ministerio. La Central de Recados estaba tratando de entrar en contacto con ella. Debía ser una emergencia.

 _«Ah… pero no ahora»_ pensó desolada, por primera vez sintió ganas de no atender. No quería salir de la cama, todo lo que quería era envolverse entre los brazos de Viktor y llamarlo una vez más para sí, dejarlo ahora, sería como irrumpir un sueño maravilloso y volver a la realidad.

No, que el mundo afuera resolviera solo sus propios problemas.

Aquel día le pertenecía a ella

Pero el Bip continuaba insistente y ella no podía seguir ignorándolo por más tiempo, con temor de que el ruido despertara al búlgaro, intento alejarse de él yendo hasta el borde de la cama. Entre sueños él murmuro cualquier cosa y volvió la cara hacia otro lado, Hermione se quedo inmóvil durante un instante y después de cerciorarse que continuaba durmiendo, se levanto. Miro alrededor en busca de algo para vestir y acabo tomando la camisa de Viktor que estaba en piso, la ropa de los dos estaba esparcida, como confesiones después de la fiesta¡Y qué fiesta! pensó con una sonrisa.

Cuando abotono la camisa, el tejido de la tela le rozo los pechos, se sentían un poco dolorosos y no solo en estos, tenía una incomodidad entre las piernas. Se acostumbro a esto, cuando al aspirar se lleno de la fragancia tan masculina que aun impregnaba la camisa. Cerró los ojos intentando resistir el impulso de tirarse a su lado otra vez, daría todo por sentir de nuevo las experimentadas manos de Viktor sobre su cuerpo, un suspiro resignado se escapo de sus labios, al igual que el calor en su cara, ella era una profesional y sabia el deber venia en primer lugar.

Fue a la sala en busca de la varita y acabo por encontrar un patronus. Era Dimitrov; la llamaba con urgencia para que viera a Sasenach

La castaña busco su varita en la bolsa, necesitaba decidir rápidamente lo que haría, su primer impulso fue llamar a Dimitrov y saber que era lo que estaba pasando. No, pensándolo bien; lo mejor sería ir hasta allá y examinar al hipogrifo. Pensativa se sentó en uno de los brazos del sofá con una arruga de preocupación marcándole la frente. Si el entrenador la llamaba con tanta urgencia, el caso era serio. Dimitrov era un hombre que no se alarmaba, él trataba con los animales de ese tipo desde hacía muchos años y sabia tratar problemas más simples tan bien como lo hacia ella.

Una sensación de angustia, casi un mal presagio, la invadió al pensar que aquel magnifico purasangre Sasenach representaba más que una esperanza de victoria en aquel Gran Premio de Kentucky; estaba destinado a ser el símbolo de éxito. Necesitaba despertar a Viktor y contarle lo que estaba pasando ¿Por qué Dimitrov no le hablo directamente a él?

Por supuesto; debía saber que era lo que estaba mal con el animal antes de preocupar al jefe.

Todavía estaba inmersa en aquellos pensamientos, cuando sintió los brazos de Krum alrededor de su cintura, él la beso en el cuello y luego enterró su cara entre sus cabellos enmarañados

—No me digas que te vas—susurro en su oreja haciendo que un placentero escalofrió le recorriera—yo tenía tantos planes para esta mañana—

Cerrando los ojos Hermione apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de él, las manos del búlgaro fueron lánguidamente abandonando su cintura para subir a sus senos.

—¿Vas a quedarte, no? —pregunto mordiéndole la punta de la oreja.

La castaña no quería hablar sobre el hipogrifo, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, deseaba volverse y besarlo apasionadamente, entregarse a las eróticas sensaciones que el azabache despertaba con sus grandes manos. Ya estaba sintiendo una hoguera en su bajo vientre y sus piernas flaqueando. Incluso a través del tejido, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, necesitaba de toda su fuerza de voluntad para sofocar el deseo que comenzaba a incendiarla nuevamente.

No podía seguir dando prorrogas, tenía que contarle a Viktor sobre el animal. Si permitía que él siguiera acariciándola de esa manera se olvidaría de todo, excepto de la necesidad atroz que punzaba en su cuerpo.

Con esfuerzo se soltó de su agarre y volvió la cara hacia él.

—La Central de Recados entro en contacto conmigo —Él ni siquiera se dio la tarea de usar al menos un salto de cama, y la visión de aquel cuerpo desnudo la dejo aun más perturbada. Se paso la mano por los cabellos y respiro profundamente, la vergüenza luchaba por ganar más espacio en ella, pero necesitaba ser más objetiva, no podía perder más tiempo. Era posible que el problema con Sasenach fuera grave. —era un mensaje de Dimitrov, él quiere que vaya con urgencia a ver a Sasenach —

El cambio en el azabache fue inmediato —¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto preocupado

—Todavía no lo sé, no he hablado con Dimitrov, pero voy para allá ahora mismo —

—Yo voy contigo —afirmo decidido, como ella había imaginado Viktor quería acompañarla para el análisis

—Pero antes yo necesito ir a mi casa y cambiarme de ropa —incluso si trataba de una emergencia, ella no podía llegar a examinar a un animal usando un vestido de noche y unos zapatos de tacón

—Está bien —concordó Krum —es mejor ir por separado —

Mientras se vestían, Hermione miraba aquella cama desecha imaginando lo que hubiera sucedido si Dimitrov no hubiera llamado. Sintió su cara ardiendo y… No, no debía seguir pensando en eso, quería quedarse allí con Viktor, pero no podía olvidar sus responsabilidades, el deber la llamaba y la castaña que este siempre estaba en primer lugar.

Viktor la acompaño hasta el lugar donde estaba permitida la aparición, después de abrir la puerta le devolvió las llaves de su casa que había tomado por broma, para mantenerla a ella con él. Sus manos se tocaron y eso fue suficiente para traer de vuelta a la mente de Hermione los recuerdos de a noche que habían pasado juntos. Él estaba apoyando en el marco de la puerta y por la sombra de desánimo que encubrió sus ojos ébanos, ella noto que Viktor estaba pensando en la misma cosa, justo iba a desaparecer cuando él la detuvo.

—Es una pena que haya surgido este imprevisto —murmuro mirándola fijamente —yo había imaginado una mañana muy diferente para nosotros dos —

Hermione forzó una sonrisa por encima de todo el bochorno que la embargo—Yo también… —

Durante unos segundos se miraron sin decir nada, sabía que si Krum seguía observándola de esa manera acabaría olvidándose de sus deberes

—Yo estaría allí dentro de una hora máximo —hablo sonriendo

El azabache le devolvió la sonrisa y resto la distancia entre ellos y tomándola por la mandíbula le dio un beso en los labios—No voy a dejar que huyas de mi Hermione, cuando esto se resuelva vamos a retomar esto donde lo dejamos —

Ella conteniendo la respiración, se coloco las gafas negras y sonrió. —Eres tonto ¿o qué? ¿quién dijo que yo quería huir? —

….

….

….

Cuando la joven pocionista se apareció frente a las cuadras encontró al entrenador caminando de un lado a otro impaciente, ella estuvo en su casa solo el tiempo suficiente para tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa, pero al ver la expresión tensa del entrenador, se recrimino por no haber sido más rápida.

—¿Qué ocurrió Dimitrov? —

—¡Señorita Granger! —exclamo aliviado —¡gracias a Merlín que llego! Sasenach esta mancando, sí está con los cascos Aguados… —

No termino la frase, pero la castaña se dio cuenta de que tenía fuertes razones para estar tan preocupado, Aguado o Laminitis se caracterizaba por la rotación de los huesos de la pata, lo que provocaba un dolor agudo que llevaba al animal a mancar. Y en los casos más graves los pronósticos de curación eran realmente desalentadores, incluso en los casos de menor gravedad. La mejor recomendación que se podía hacer; era prohibir al animal cualquier tipo de ejercicios durante meses. Si esto sucedía con Sasenach, su carrera en el Gran Premio estaría cerrara antes de comenzar y todas las esperanzas de Viktor estarían frustradas.

La castaña sacudió su cabeza, como para apartar esos pensamientos agitados, todavía había mucho que hacer por Sasenach antes de admitir la derrota, saco la varita de su bolsillo y se volvió hacia Dimitrov.

—¿Tiene fiebre? —ni si quiera tuvo tiempo para preguntar si Dimitrov había verificado la temperatura del hipogrifo, sabía que era lo primero que los entrenadores hacían al primer síntoma de problemas.

—No, la temperatura esta normal —respondió este.

Sin embargo estaba descartada la hipótesis de Laminitis, dedujo la castaña, era cierto que el hipogrifo podía mancar por otras razones: una eólica, una infección o incluso por problemas de alimentación, pero en cualquier caso; era raro que el animal mancara de una sola pierna. De cualquier forma no podía arriesgarse a dar ningún diagnostico antes de un examen detallado

—Vamos a echarle un vistazo —intentaba mostrarse confiada para poner en un estado más alterado al entrenador de lo que ya estaba.

Pero bastaron unos pocos minutos para que la confianza en ella disminuyera, no podía determinar lo que estaba mal con el hipogrifo; este mancaba dijo Dimitrov, pero Hermione no podía encontrar la causa. Todavía estaba examinando al animal cuando Krum entro.

El entrenador fue al encuentro con su jefe y le conto que había tendido que llamar a la señorita Granger. Viktor hizo como si no supiera nada.

Aunque ambos aguardaban silencio, Hermione sabía que estaban ansiosos por saber el diagnostico.

Si al menos ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa para tranquilizarlos

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que mataron a Sasenach? —

—Hace dos días —respondió Dimitrov con prontitud

Ella había imaginado que seguramente fuera una uña penetrando la carne, pero ahora esa hipótesis estaba casi descartada, si el herrero no hubiera hecho un buen trabajo, el dolor aparecería prácticamente a la hora, sería lo mismo que meter una farpa bajo la uña de una persona.

—¿Quién es el herrero? —pregunto por si las dudas

—Ben Gillien—respondió el entrenador y deduciendo la línea de pensamientos de Granger añadió: —él es uno de los mejores —

Hermione sacudió la cabeza concordando, conocía la reputación de Ben Gillien, él trabajaba como herrero desde hacía muchos años, y su habilidad atraía un número de clientes mayor de que podía entender.

—¿Fue solo hoy que empezó a mancar? —quiso saber la castaña

Esa pregunta pareció ofender al entrenador, él era muy responsable y nunca descuidaba su trabajo. Tratándose de Sasenach entonces, sus cuidados casi rozaban la exageración.

—Ayer estaba normal —aseguro Dimitrov con la voz helada

La joven pocionista estaba demasiado preocupada para reparar en el tono del entrenador, solo podía concentrarse en el animal, había olvidado incluso la presencia de Viktor, su cerebro trabaja rápido y con precisión; considerando alternativas, incluso las más remotas, de lo que podía estar mal.

—No creo que sea Laminitis —afirmo finalmente —también dudo que sea un absceso. —

—¿Pero por qué esta mancando entonces? —quiso saber Krum

Hermione tardo un poco en responder—Tal vez por una razón simple, como una contusión. Pero no puedo afirmar nada antes de tomar algunas radiografías —

….

….

—Déjame ayudarte con ese aparato —ofreció el búlgaro

El equipo portátil de rayos X, estaba en un cuarto cercano, fue un regalo del doctor Marlon Childress cuando este se jubilo y aunque era un modelo antiguo Hermione no pensaba adquirir otro, aquel aparato era un recuerdo del hombre que le dio un impulso a su carrera, después de Severus Snape y Hermione lo consideraba su mascota.

—Puedes hablarme con la verdad Hermione —insistió Viktor —¿Qué es lo que crees que tiene? —

Ella decido abrirse—Todavía no losé Viktor —pero no te preocupes, vamos a localizar el problema y atacarlo por todos lados —afirmo tratando de darle una inyección de confianza.

—¿Estás segura? —

Esa pregunta no ofendió a la castaña, ella sabía que lo mucho que él estaba preocupado y no podía censurarlo por mostrarse por mostrarse inseguro de los resultados.

—¡Por supuesto que estoy segura! —

Tirar las radiografías a las patas del hipogrifo era siempre una operación muy lenta y trabajosa. Muchas veces el animal se movía en momento equivocado o se agitaba al ver el equipo. En un principio Sasenach se movió asustado y se rehusó a quedarse en la posición, pero Hermione y Dimitrov lograron calmarlo y este permaneció quieto hasta que ella logro tirar las radiografías necesarias a sus dos patas traseras.

—Dimitrov manda a sacar estar herraduras, utilicen algún otro medio de protección al menos hasta que tenga listo los resultados —

—Voy a llamar a Ben ahora mismo para que haga este servicio —

—Bien, no quiero prescribir ningún medicamento fuerte antes de un diagnostico. Por ahora solo vamos a darle algo para disminuir el dolor y combatir una posible inflamación—

….

….

Después de que ella aplico las pociones, Viktor la acompaño hasta la sala.

—Hermione yo… —se interrumpió al ver que Draco Malfoy se acercaba

—Buenos días —saludo cordialmente con su exquisitos modales.

Viktor respondió con seco asentimiento de cabeza y Hermione murmuro cualquier cosa, la expresión del búlgaro era tan hosca que por un momento ella deliro una escena desagrádele entre los dos, pero el peliplata no parecía ni un poco perturbado.

—¿Algún problema con Sasenach? —pregunto casualmente, mirando por encima del hombro el interior de la cuadra.

—No —fue la seca respuesta del búlgaro.

—Escuche unos rumores hoy temprano y poco después llega la señorita Granger con tanta prisa… —

—Fue solo un examen de rutina —aseguro el azabache

—Ah… —era evidente que Draco no le había creído, pero tampoco insistió, en lugar de eso se volvió hacia la castaña —cuando estés libre me gustaría que te des una vuelta por mis cuadras, uno de mis hipogrifos tiene fiebre y se niega a comer —

Hermione podía sentir el peso de la mirada de la mirada de Viktor sobre ella y apenas conseguía articular las palabras ¿Por qué no había mencionado antes que estaba trabajando para Malfoy también? Pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

—Está bien, yo… iré más tarde —

 _«¿Por qué no se va de una vez?»_ pensó irritada, Draco no parecía tener prisas, continuaba mirando a los dos con aquel aire de hipocresía que ponía de puntas los nervios de la castaña _«¡hurón cretino!»_ Él había percibido la tensión que había entre ella y Viktor, y se divertía con aquello.

—Entonces hasta más tarde —dijo finalmente el joven de ojos grises —¡buena suerte con Sasenach Viktor! —grito mientras se alejaba —¡la necesitaras! —

Durante unos segundos Hermione aguardo el ataque de Krum, su reacción, pero para sorpresa suya él no dijo nada. Solo siguió a Draco con la mirada hasta que este desapareció por la curva del camino, pero sus manos estaban crispadas y la castaña se estremeció al ver rencor en sus pupilas.

—¿Puedes explicarme que quiso decir él con eso? —sus voz sonaba calmada, pero él parecía a punto de estallar

—Estaba tratando de provocarte Viktor, yo en tu lugar… —

—No estoy hablando de eso y tu lo sabess muy bien —su tono era áspero con su acento saltando —¿tu estas trabajando para él? —

Hermione tardo unos segundos en responder, la expresión furiosa de Viktor la amedrentaba, nunca lo había visto así antes, pero no podía dejarse intimidar. Al final ella no estaba cometiendo ningún crimen.

—Es uno de mis clientes —confirmo aparentando tranquilidad

La mirada de Krum se volvió aun mas sombrea —¿Desde cuándo? —

—¿Para qué quieres saber? después de todo; ¿qué diferencia hace? —

—Quierro saber —replico enojado —solo esso. —

Pero la joven pocionista también tenía un genio fuerte y jamás permitiría que le hablaran en ese tono.—Creo que eso es algo que no te incumbe—

—Si me incumbe, ya que tu también subcontrratas servicios parra mi —

Hermione se permitió una sonrisa sarcástica —¿Cuál es el problema Viktor? ¿estás insinuando acaso que no puedo hacer bien mi trabajo? ¿Qué no soy capaz de cuidar bien de tus hipogrifos y de los Malfoy al mismo tiempo? —

—¿Y lo erres? —

La castaña hizo un esfuerzo por no perder totalmente el control —Voy hacer de cuenta que no escuche esa pregunta —hablo con frialdad

—¿Porr qué? Es una pregunta basstante razonable —replico Krum

—¡¿Verdad?! ¡¿y por casualidad tuviste la misma duda cuando Martin Desmond trabajaba para ti y para Malfoy? ¿o es que él es más competente que yo? —

Viktor contuvo a tiempo una respuesta áspera que estaba a punto de brotar de sus gruesos labios. En un gesto irritado se paso la mano por sus azabaches cabellos, él mismo reconocía que había ido demasiado lejos.

—Lo siento, tu erres mejor que él. —admitió, pero su voz sonó helada —perro no entiendo cómo puedess trrabajar para Draco, cuando sabes que lo detessto —

—Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con eso —dijo entre dientes la castaña defendiéndose —si no te gusta Malfoy, ese no es mi problema. Mi trabajo es crear las pociones curativas que ustedes usan —

—Ahora llegasste a donde yo querría. ¿Cómo puedes… —

Pero Hermione ya había escuchado suficiente y furiosa lo interrumpió: —Mira Viktor yo me tomo mi trabajo muy enserio, pero es evidente que tú no confías en mí. Si estas pensando en contratar a otra persona que se dedique exclusivamente a trabajar para ti, siente libre de hacerlo. Después de todo son tus hipogrifos —

—Yo no dije que no confiaba en…—

—¡Pero lo insinuaste! —

—Solo creo que... —

—¡¿Qué?! —

—Bueno, desspués de lo de anoche... —

—¿Eso que tiene que ver? —

—¡Nada! —respondió impaciente —olvídalo, no deberría haber dicho esso —

—¡No! ¡no debiste! —Hermione estaba lívida de rabia, él pensaba que lo que había sucedido le daba derecho de dirigir su vida, que solo por haber roto su himen era su dueño.

Le costaba creer eso.

—Hermione…—

—Las radiografías estarán listas por la tarde —comunico con voz temblorosa —y si usted ya no confía en mí, lo mejor es que le pida a otro cuidador que las analice. Tal vez Martin Desmond sea una buena opción —añadió con sarcasmo y mesura —debería hablar con él, Martin es igual a usted señor Krum; tiene por habito hacer juicios precipitados —

—¡Hermione! —

Hermione no le prestó atención, para ella la conversación ya estaba terminada. Ignoro al hombre tras ella y se apareció.

….

….

….

El resto de la mañana fue una verdadera pesadilla, la joven pocionista fue de una cuadra a otra. Tratando de trabajar normalmente, pero sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, fue un suplicio discutir con los cliente sus problemas, ante ellos estaba obligada a sonreír y actuar con normalidad, como si no tuviera estallando por dentro, intentaba no pensar en lo que Viktor le había dicho. Pero mientras oía la descripción de uno u otro síntoma, fragmentos de la discusión con él cruzaban por su mente.

Dejo los establos de los Malfoy para el final, para asegurarse que cuando llegase allí, ya estuviera calmada, lo suficientemente tranquila para mantener una conversación con el joven platinado sin dirigirle palabras acidas, como eran sus ganas.

Tenía la certeza de que Draco acompaño a distancia todos su paso hasta Gauntlet West aquella mañana y calculo el momento exacto al aparecer delante de ella y Viktor, así como lo que diría, no obstante, a pesar de todo. Hermione estaba decidida a comportarse como si hubiera notado nada. No le daría a Malfoy la satisfacción de descubrir que ella discutió con Krum a causa de él. Al final era ella, como hacia cuestión de dejar bien en claro todo el tiempo; una profesional capaz de mantener su trabajo y su vida personal totalmente separados.

Draco Malfoy fue todo sonrisa cuando la joven pocionista llego, Hermione sintió la sangre golpearle la sienes al verlo agitar con tanta mientras se acercaba a ella. Estaba segura de que él esperaba algún comentario sobre Viktor, pero ella fue directamente al asunto que la llevaba hasta ahí.

Mientras examinaba al hipogrifo, Draco permaneció de pie a su lado, y la castaña podía sentir su mirada puesta en ella.

—No tenía ninguna intención de causar ningún problema entre tú y Krum —se arriesgo al decir el albino

¿Cómo tenia es hurón albino la audacia de tocar ese tema? Las manos de Hermione temblaban de forma imperceptible, mientras reprimía las ganas lanzarle un hechizo o al menos un fuerte golpe en la nariz, no obstante ella continuo haciendo su trabajo, aparentemente tranquila

—¿Problema? no sé de lo que estás hablando —

—No es secreto para nadie que Krum me odia —insistió Draco —tuve la impresión de que se enfado contigo cuando supo que estás trabajando para mí —

¿Enfadado? Furioso seria el termino más exacto, pensó Hermione recordando la escena entre ella y el azabache.

—Bueno me gustaría disculparme —continuo el peliplata con voz aterciopelada al ver que la castaña continuaba en silencio —debería haber esperado un momento más oportuno para hablar contigo, fue mucha falta de tacto por parte mía interrumpirlos de esa manera. —

Hermione sabía que él solo quería probarla, con un suspiro se levanto y lo miro. —No pienses mas en eso —hablo ignorando el aire de falsa inocencia de él.

—No me quedare tranquilo si no te pedía disculpas —tenía un aire tan fuerte de arrepentimiento en ese momento que Hermione creyó en sus palabras, pero ella sabía muy bien quien era Draco Malfoy. —mira para subsanar esto ¿Por qué no vamos hasta el Turf Club esta tarde? —sugirió

La castaña nunca había entrado a ese club privado, donde solo los propietarios de hipogrifos y uno que otro famoso solían contemplar las carreras.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo… —

—Por favor acepta, solo así estaré seguro de no estás molesta conmigo. Uno de mis animales King's Ransom va a correr hoy y me gustaría que me diera tu opinión de él. —

—Bueno yo… —

Estaba a punto de rechazar la invitación, cuando cambio de opinión, después de aquella horrible mañana un poco de distracción solo le haría bien, además se trataba de un asunto de trabajo ¿no? Draco quería su opinión de uno de sus hipogrifos ¿Por qué no aprovechar entonces la oportunidad para conocer aquel club tan elegante y exclusivo?

—Está bien, de acuerdo —declaro convencida —¿a qué hora? —

Había otra razón detrás de aquel cambio repentino de Hermione; la posibilidad de que Viktor estuviera allí, ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando la viera en compañía de Malfoy? La castaña sabía que tendría el mismo efecto que darle un golpe en la cara, pero era lo que se merecía después de la forma en que la trato esa mañana.

Draco sonrió obviamente satisfecho con su decisión, y Hermione entendió lo que significado en sus ojos grises y por un momento se arrepintió de haber sido tan impulsiva. No obstante ahora era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás, solo necesitaba tener cuidado de dejar bien en claro que pagarle una copa seria lo único que Draco Malfoy conseguiría.

….

….

….

 **Notas finales:**

Uff de esta historia ni me acordaba, planeaba actualizar el día de la Pera, como decimos aquí en Venezuela. Viktor y Draco son unos bombones, sin embargo también unos idiotas en este capítulo, si quieren lanzarle cosas pueden hacerlo. Pero absténgase de que sea ropa interior jajaja

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

Hasta la próxima, recuerden que la historia es propiedad de **Theycallmehel** l no se olviden de **comentar**.

Les mando un besito a todos. **:3**


End file.
